Over The Net
by MrsTanaka
Summary: How do you move forward? When you're the reason your best friend can no longer do what they love most? For Hana, a second year student and former Libero, this is a hurdle that she is not able to overcome. With the help of her friend she is slowly pushed forward again. And with the help of a mad dog she's able to remember what it is she was missing that long year she didn't play.
1. It's A Curse!

**Chapter I** : It's a curse!

He was scary.

He'd glare at the other students, throw around cruel slurs, and violence was something she was sure he excelled at.

His name was Kyoutani, Kentaro…and he sat beside her through a majority of her classes.

"You're cursed and you know it Hanachi!" her friend spoke up while trying to hold back her laughter at the face Hana made.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Hana spoke up while glaring slightly at her loud mouthed friend, Yukari, seemed to be gaining more than just a bit of attention in the cafeteria. This always happened, every time she laughed, all eyes were pulled to them, and why exactly was that? Well, it was because Yukari laughed louder than a football stadium full of crazed fans could scream. It was embarrassing and it always, _always_ made Hana blush more than just a bit.

"Even you have to admit you're cursed. How else could you end up with Kyoutani-san as a seat partner in all, but two classes? I'll pray for your safety every day," she spoke up with something of a sly grin pulling at her lips. Hana had no response for her though and instead eyed a portion of her curry bread before she used her free hand to gently pinch a piece of it apart and then flick it at her friend. "Aw, Hanachi, don't be like that!" she spoke up and watched as Hana simply turned her head away pretending as if she wasn't listening to her friend. " _Hanachi~_ " her friend spoke up once more in a somewhat sly voice which caused Hana to peek over at the woman only for a second. Hana knew that voice of hers. It _always_ spelled trouble…even if she had a sound idea it would end badly. "You know the boys volleyball team is going to be getting a new player today and I _know_ you love those shorts~" Yukari said after somewhat cupping her hands around her mouth as if she were giving away some highly classified secret. Hana slowly looked over at her, but regretted her actions when she saw the smug smirk spread across her friend's lips.

"Just…just shut up…" Hana finally replied before taking a bite of her curry bread with a bright red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hanachi! You're so cute all red like that!" Yukari said while giggling softly before jumping lightly at the sound of the bell. Lunch was ending which also meant that her time with teasing Hana was also coming to a close. Yukari quietly gathered her things up while Hana did the same after having wrapped up her left over curry bread and putting the rest into her bag. "Have fun with you know who~!" Yukari spoke up loudly before disappearing into the wave of students ignoring the way Hana's cheeks lit up and her green eyes settled into a glare on the woman's backside.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for Hana…or as uneventful as it could be when one was sitting next to Kyoutani. He never spoke a word to her, barely knew she existed, but that never stopped her from being hyper-aware of his existence…as was the rest of the class. She sighed lightly, her last class was one of the two she had without him and it felt great to not have to be worried about stepping on his toes or upsetting him in some kind of way. Hell, she sometimes worried about breathing too loudly around him. Was it wrong of her too be so afraid when he hadn't ever done anything to her? Probably, but who could really blame her? She, just as several other people, were afraid of him and maybe if he tried to not look so…unapproachable he could have been more popular.

"Hanachi!" a feminine voice spoke up from the front of her classroom soon after the last bell rang. Yukari stood at the door, right arm waving frantically at the brown haired female, and her left arm gripped tightly to her school bag. Hana smiled softly over toward her before gathering up her belongings and trotting over toward the overly excited female. "Come on, come on! I'm super excited to see the new addition to the team!" she spoke up happily now using her right hand to grab her friend's wrist and drag her enthusiastically through the halls. It wasn't long before the two girls arrived at the gym, but of course they were both rather early and had beaten the team there.

"Oh! Yukari! Good to see you see here so early. Can you get started on-," the head coach; Nobuteru Irihata, spoke up before pausing upon seeing Hana. He raised a brow at the young female before giving Yukari a questioning gaze. "I hope this isn't one of Oikawa's fangirls. You know we can't have the players distracted during practice," the older male said before frowning lightly at the puppy face Yukari put on. "She's not a fangirl, I swear! She's my best friend and she'll be as quiet as a mouse, right Hana?" Yukari spoke up before skipping behind her friend and pushing her forward.

"Y-Yes!" Hana spoke up stuttering lightly under the somewhat upset expression on the coach's face before she bowed quickly to him. The older man sighed lightly before scratching at the back of his head eyes turning toward Yukari once more who was still pleading with him. He had allowed her to be the one and only manager for the team since she was one of the few applicants that hadn't applied for the spot in hopes of getting closer to Oikawa. She played throughout all of middle school, but due to a knee injury she had to step down. He really did trust her, but… "I don't know Yukari. You know how Oikawa can get sometimes…" he spoke up before eyeing Hana still bowed figure. Oikawa was always a handful when it came to females and it wasn't so much that he didn't trust Yukari and her friend as it was he didn't trust the skirt chasing third year.

"I can promise you she won't be phased by Oikawachi at all. She's a true fan of Volleyball and even played as the Libero with me back in Middle school," Yukari said trying her best to plead her friends case, but this little statement only caused the young Hana to quickly shoot up straight, eyes locking on her friend and wondering why she would give away that little detail.

"Oh? A Libero, huh? I'll allow her to stick around then, but only on the condition that she help us in a game today," the coach said and now watched as both girls stared at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"I…wasn't aware we had a practice game today. Is there something wrong with Watarichi?" Yukari asked raising a questioning brow when the coach shook his head 'no'.

"No, I was thinking about splitting up the teams for a practice game today so we can see if our new player will be an asset or a…liability to us. However, we don't exactly have a spare Libero around to make the teams fair," the coach explained and watched as Yukari's eyes lit up as she slapped her right hand into her friends back repeatedly and excitedly.

"Then Hanachi is your girl! Be easy on her though coach she hasn't played in an actual match for a while!" Yukari spoke while still slapping into Hana's back. The young brunette gritted her teeth and bared with it until the coach smiled a bit and said he'd 'leave it to Yukari then'.

"Stop with your slapping already! It freaking hurts!" Hana shouted while Yukari laughed happily at her friend's aggravation.


	2. A Libero's Game!

**Chapter II** : A Libero's Game!

"You know….when you said you could get me into the gym to see the Volleyball team…I didn't think I'd be forced into a game!" Hana spoke up, her voice at first was calm, but it quickly became louder as she continued speaking. She pulled up her knee pads before sending a somewhat heated glare toward her friend whom only laughed innocently at her friend's intense stare.

"Oh come on now! I know you've been dying to play again ever since…the accident," Yukari said, but as she spoke her words only grew quieter and the mood between them slowly plummeted. "You know it wasn't your fault Hana…my injury…" Yukari spoke up before blinking rapidly in surprise at the sudden hand pressed against her lips.

"I-I don't…wanna talk about that right now, okay Yukari?" Hana spoke her hands lightly trembling, but Yukari said nothing about it even as the young brunette pulled her hand away.

"It's nice seeing you in uniform again! Those shorts always did make your ass look so great!" Yukari said happily, trying to dispel the sour mood around them and to her surprise it quickly worked. Hana laughed a bit at her friends comment before lightly punching her in the arm.

"Pervert," Hana said simply, laughing when her friend gave her two thumbs up and excitedly replied "Only for you!"

"Come on now Hanachi! We've got a game to get you in!" Yukari said and grabbed her friend's hand attempting to pull her along, but was quickly reminded about how easily Hana became embarrassed and nervous before any game. "Oh no Hanachi! I'm not letting you chicken out now!" Yukari stated before quite literally dragging the smaller girl out of the locker room and into the now full gym. The rest of the volleyball team having finally arrived. All eyes were directed at the two girls especially Hana who was currently dressed in a Libero's uniform and squirming under all their intense gazes.

"The uniform fit her perfectly coach!" Yukari spoke up happily before approaching the older man still dragging Hana along with her.

"I can see that. The boys were just about to start stretching why don't you go over and join them Hana. Yukari can help you out," the man spoke up from his seat before glancing at the two girls just as Yukari nodded her head. In the next second Yukari was pulling Hana along behind her to meet with the boys. She pushed the young girl in front of her much like she had done when they met the coach earlier.

"This my best friend Hanachi! She'll be helping out today as a Libero!" Yukari spoke up happily, ignoring the way her friend was staring at all the men with a wide and fearful expression. Hana had only ever watched them from the stands and she thought at that time that they were amazing. Her opinion of them had yet to change even with them all staring at her, but now she couldn't help adding the fact that they were tall. Very tall.

"Yukari-chan, why didn't you tell me you were hiding such a cute friend!" Oikawa spoke up first and quickly closed the gap between himself and Hana who only jumped and looked at him like a freighted kitten. Men were beautiful…from afar….where they couldn't touch her or throw hurtful words her way. "What's a matter, Kitten? Something wrong with you tongue?" he spoke up about to gently grab her chin, but was instead pulled back rather aggressively by Iwaizumi.

"You're scaring her you idiot!" he shouted at the man before locking Oikawa's head under his arm in something of a head lock. Hana took this moment to slowly hide behind her best friend whom only laughed at her shy antics. Hana had never been that good with boys especially when in a large group of them like this.

"Well, the coach said we should start stretching. Also…where's the new player?" Yukari spoke looking over the boys for a moment before her eyes fell on Oikawa whom was now sporting a knowing smirk despite his head being locked into Iwaizumi's arm.

"He'll be here soon~" he spoke up in a voice that had Yukari slightly glaring toward the male. She hated when he used that voice…it was never a good thing. "Anyways, you heard the ladies. We need to get stretching!" Oikawa happily spoke up before gently removing Iwaizumi's arm from him and clapping his hands a few times as if to gain everyone's attention.

"I don't like it," Yukari spoke as she pushed down onto Hana's back. Her brightly colored eyes still glaring holes into Oikawa's back.

"Like what?" Hana asked trying to peek over at her friend, but to no avail thanks to her angle.

"He's up to something and I don't know what it is," Yukari spoke before gently applying a bit more pressure to her friends back.

"Who? Oikawa-san?" Hana replied before taking a slow, deep breath and then releasing it.

"Yeah, that fox is never any good," Yukari replied before pulling away from Hana about to add more on the topic at hand, but at that moment the doors to the gym opened and all eyes turned in that direction. The person that came strolling in was none other than Kyoutani, Kentaro. The two girl blinked once and then twice at him as the boys began to pile around him. They could barely make out anything that was being said between them all, but what they did hear was the fact that he was the newest member of the Volleyball team. Former player, second year, number sixteen, wing spiker…Mad Dog.

"I'm really beginning to think that I'm cursed…" Hana spoke up when her eyes met with Kyoutani's and he raised a questioning brow before pointing in her direction obviously asking about her to his teammates. He was obviously curious about the girl dressed up in the Libero uniform which shouldn't have been a surprise to Hana since she doubted it was an everyday occurrence that some girl joined them on the court.

"You know, I was only kidding earlier, but I'm beginning to think it's true," Yukari spoke laughing a bit at the way Hana hung her head low. The girls were soon interrupted though when the coach called out for everyone to gather around his eyes stopping on the two girls to let them know they were needed as well. The two of them sighed softly before getting up from the floor and slowly jogging over to them all. Yukari stood beside the coach while Hana tried desperately to hide behind her knowing that more than a few boys were staring at her some were curious, some were blushing, some she couldn't read, and one…one was glaring at her like she had taken a shit in his cereal or something.

"As you all know Kyoutani with be joining us starting today and we'll be holding a practice game to see how well we all…get along. Hana here will be filling in as one of the teams Libero's," the coach spoke up and watched as Yukari pushed the small girl in front of her. Hana, whom was already bright red, quickly bowed her head once more to them all. She tried to find her voice and introduce herself properly to them, but unfortunately it died in her throat.

"Her names Hana Sato! She's a second year student and my best friend so please take care of her!" Yukari spoke up happily before the rest of the boys began whispering amongst themselves about how they felt having a girl practice them even if it was only a practice game between them. Hana turned an even brighter red color at the quiet whispers, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a feeling she knew what they were. 'Is the coach crazy?' 'She's a girl' 'What if she gets hurt?' 'I can't play serious with her around'

"I'm not going to take it easy on her," a male voice spoke up, deep and kind of gruff…it also sounded somewhat familiar to her. She chanced a glance up toward the male and quickly discovered it was Kyoutani; however, at that chance glance she met his eyes once more and quickly looked down averting her gaze.

"That's why you're going to play on her team. You too Oikawa, I don't want you accidently breaking her arms with your serves," the coach spoke smiling slightly when Oikawa rubbed the back of his head laughing a bit. He ignored the way Kyoutani only glared at him.

"I-I um…" Hana spoke up looking toward the coach who quickly turned his gaze on her. She grew wide eyed once more before averting her gaze and looking toward Oikawa then once more turning her gaze to someone else, this time it was Yukari and the woman seemed to understand immediately.

"Oh? Are you getting that into this Hanachi? Coach, Hanachi wants to play against Oikawachi!" Yukari spoke up excitedly and watched as all gazes once more turned toward the small female libero whom only violently nodded her head in agreement.

"You know…I stand with Mad Dog-chan on this. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl," Oikawa spoke, but the way he said it left chills crawling up Hana's back the goosebumps following it soon after.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" the coach asked and looked toward Hana once more leaving it up to the small girl since it was something she wanted. If she agreed, he'd just have to make sure to call the game off at the first sign of her struggling. Hana looked toward the floor for a moment while her hands gripped hard to the hem of her shirt before she quickly looked toward the coach and nodded her head.

"Alright, then the teams are…."


	3. Volleyball Shorts!

**Chapter III** : Volleyball Shorts!

Hana stood at the back row with her teammates breathing steadily.

Yukari was shouting encouraging words to her while the coach tried to get her to quiet down.

She took a breath and closed her eyes drowning out Yukari's voice.

The opposite side was staring at her and the rest of her team with intense eyes.

 _Another_ breath to calm her nerves.

Kyoutani had already turned his head back to glare at her twice as if to remind her that he wouldn't stand for any fuck ups.

Another breath to forget about his presence if only for a moment.

Oikawa was going to serve first and he was going to aim for her. He knew it. She knew it. They all knew it.

One more breath to remind herself that this was where she belonged. The whistle blew for the game to start and she slowly opened her eyes; green eyes settled into a glare toward Oikawa and he had to take a breath…her glare could rival Kyoutani's right now and he was wondering where that intensity came from. She must have really loved Volleyball. He grinned back at her before tossing the ball high into the air and then taking his running start. The muscle on his legs flexed as he jumped into the air his body arched forward slightly and the palm of his hand hit the Volleyball with a sound that shot to Hana's core…that sounded dangerous. She watched with intense eyes as the ball came flying at her, but she refused to move, the man next to her clicked his tongue and moved to try and save the ball himself; however, he stopped mid step when Hana held an arm out to stop him.

"Out," she said quietly just as the ball smacked centimeters from the white line with a thunderous sound. The boy who had moved to try and save the ball looked at her with wide eyes; in fact, most of the boys did…barely anyone heard Mizoguchi, the other coach announce it was 'out'. Hana took a small breath before looking toward Oikawa with something of a dangerous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

It was then that Oikawa learned that she was a dangerous Libero.

"Good call Sato-san," Iwaizumi spoke from across her. He was up front on the right side while she stood in the center back. The dangerous look in her eyes faded for a second as she looked toward him smiling slightly at the back of his head. It was 1-0 now and it was their serve. She began her breathing process once more.

"What is she doing?" the coach whispered toward Yukari who sat at his side. The black haired female only smiled brightly at him.

"She's steeling her nerves…whenever Hanachi plays she virtually becomes another person. They used to call her the keeper of Sendai," Yukari spoke watching her friend with gentle eyes as her right hand gently gripped her injured right knee. The coaches eyes seemed to light up for a second as if remembering something upon hearing Hana's nickname. He never really kept up with woman's volleyball, but he knew Yukari's past and he should have connected the dots the moment Yukari said Hana had played with her, but he sadly hadn't thought of that then.

"She was famous in middle school…wasn't she?" he asked and watched as Yukari's grip on her knee tightened before she gave the coach a forced smile.

"Yeah," Yukari replied simply. She left the coach wanting to ask more questions, but by the look on Yukari's face he knew better than to ask. He tried to force himself to ask anyways; however, before he could even open his mouth Yukari spoke again. "It's Matsukawachi's serve," she said while focusing her eyes once more on the game.

Hana's eyes shot open the moment she heard the ball connect with someone's hand. She made a mental note that this player didn't use his full five seconds before serving; in fact, he was the kind of player she hated most. The kind that didn't give her even a second to get her breathing under control and forget about all the emotional baggage she normally carried around with her. On the court, she preferred to leave those "bags" outside the white lines and forget that they were there. She would pick them up when the game was over, worry about life then, but here…all she could think about was helping her team. All she could hear the sound the ball made when it smacked against someone's flesh or the ground. All she could feel was the burn of her forearms and other muscles. All she could smell was the sweat and tears that hung heavy in the air after each game. All she could taste was the desperation that hung around each team…both of them wanting to win no matter what. And all she could see were the determined faces of both her team and the opposing one. She couldn't let her team down. No matter who they were…she never wanted to let them down.

The ball was returned to their side of the net. The spike she was sure was directed toward herself slightly veered left and right into the arms Akira whom was able to get the ball into the air. Hana watched as it flew up. It wasn't the perfect ball for the setter to well…set, but it wasn't the worst ball either. She glanced toward the other team they were inching closer to Kyoutani…the play was excepted; after all, this game was to gauge how the aggressive looking boy played. She watched as the ball soared for a moment. It was set perfectly for Kyoutani, but even the perfect set up and spike could be blocked. _'He's going to spike with all his force,'_ Hana thought to herself, eyes glued to Kyoutani's back as she prepared herself to save the ball. Just as she predicted he swung his arm with all his force, but unlike she predicted the ball went flying passed the opponent's defenses, across court, a beautiful and dangerous inner spike, and the wild dog had a smile on his face unlike any Hana had ever seen. It was wide, spread ear to ear, he genuinely seemed like he was having fun (even if it looked a little more like he was angry), and the blush that spread across her face wasn't one she was prepared for. She had never blushed on the court before. She had never felt her nerves penetrate her in such a way that her heart raced with excitement and some other emotion she didn't understand. Was it admiration? What was it like at the top of the net? The ball slammed into the floor of the opponent's court. She noticed in the corner of her eyes that more than one person had dived to save the ball, but she couldn't care less at the moment since her main focus was on a certain players smile. She swore the ground shook below her feet when he landed safely on it. 2-0 and Hana was now beginning to think that Kyoutani wasn't as scary as he let on.

The positions on the court changed. She was now on the left corner; Kyoutani was across from her on the left, Akira stood in front of her, beside her on the right was Matsukawa, and it was the opposing team's serve, but unfortunately not Oikawa's. She began her breathing process.

The ball soared through the air within three seconds, the serve wasn't immediate, but Hana wished he had taken more time to serve. This serve was weaker in comparison to Oikawa's, but everyone's serve was probably weak compared to his. She quickly positioned her body to receive it and she wondered if they aimed at her on purpose. Were they still perhaps wondering what her skill level was? Or did they just believe she was a weak link because of her gender? She perfectly received the ball and watched with a smile as it flew into the air. The setter should have no problems with this ball. This time the ball was set up for Akira and Hana could have sworn she saw the little irk mark form on the side of Kyoutani's head. He was anxious to spike the ball again and the way his eyes followed the ball with an intense gaze brought a small smile to her lips. She admired the way he played Volleyball. He was aggressive, passionate, reckless, and…it made him attractive. He was eager to break down any walls the blockers set up for him. Eager to see the view on the other side of the net…a view she had never seen, but imagined was beautiful. Her eyes slowly raked down his form stopping and staring at his ass. For a brief second she forgot she was even in a game…damn, did she love Volleyball shorts.

"One touch!" a blocker on the other team shouted and she pulled her eyes away from Kyoutani to stare at the ball as it soared through the air. She heard Akira click his tongue in a bit of annoyance or maybe that was Kyoutani since he was glaring daggers at Akira. Maybe he believed that the boy didn't spike it down with all his force? Oikawa set up a perfect spike for one of their wing spikers; Takahiro Hanamaki. She watched as her team's front line jumped to block the ball, but Kyoutani's jump seemed to be a little early. It was a one touch on his end and the ball went flying toward the out of bounds. For a split second, a frustrated look crossed his face…this was why he wasn't a middle blocker, forgetting the fact that he wanted nothing to do with that position to begin with. The three blockers landed on the floor together and quickly spun around to see what became of the ball. They saw Hana as she leaped forward, her body crashing into the floor, her right arm outstretched before the ball smacked into her arm and then with all the force she could muster she sent it flying back into the game.

"It's up!" she called out before quickly pushing herself from the floor and running back into the game. The team didn't have the time to be amazed at her quick movements. She shuffled slightly closer to Kyoutani as their setter once more set up the ball for Akira. "Don't worry about perfect blocks. If I'm on the court I won't let you down," she spoke up with quite a bit of confidence smiling happily toward the boy as she raised her shirt to wipe some sweat from her face. The blond boy eyed her exposed mid drift for a second before turning his head away from her and clicking his tongue in annoyance…so, it was him who did that earlier.

"Whatever, just focus on the fucking game," he spoke up rather harshly, but Hana could see the way his lips seemed to slightly curve upward. He'd never admit it, but he was glad someone had said something like that to him. Akira's spike rang through the air…it was another one touch on the other team and Kyoutani turned his angered gaze on the other wing spiker. "Will you stop spiking the ball like a fucking girl? Are you trying to cause us this loss?!" he spoke up, obviously annoyed and frustrated that the last two balls had been set up for Akira and not himself. Akira didn't argue back, instead keeping his cool with the older blond and then rolling his shoulders as he prepared for the next block. The next spike that came went to the opposite end of the court striking the floor. Hana had no time to make it over there and her eyes instead focused on the setter of the other team; Oikawa gave a low whistle acting as if he couldn't feel her eyes on him, but she was sure he could. Kyoutani seemed to lose his cool for a second, but he said nothing for the time being. The lineup was going to change again and she couldn't be on the front row as a Libero. So, she smiled slightly and ran off the court only to be replaced with another player. The score was now 2-1 and it was her teams serve. She noticed the coach wave her over and she quickly nodded her head before approaching him.


	4. Is it Admiration?

**Chapter IV** : Is it Admiration?

"When you jump back into the game I need you to keep an eye on Kyoutani," the coach spoke up as Yukari handed her a water bottle. She slowly nodded her head toward the coach letting him know that she understood his order. "You noticed it already, right? I saw you staring mostly at him during the game," the coach spoke up and Hana had to suppress her blush. It was true, she had been staring at him, but it wasn't always because of his plays. She noticed the knowing smirk on Yukari's lips, but she said nothing and instead decided to answer the coach's question.

"He swings full force regardless of what the situation is and that can backfire quite a bit, right?" she asked and watched as the coach nodded his head glad that the girl understood what he wanted without him having to explain.

"Yes and you need to be there to save him from those mishaps whenever they happen. He'll get better as the game progresses though," the coach said and watched as Hana took a long chug of her water.

"He's a slow starter then?" Hana asked once she had pulled the bottle away from her lips and wiped them of any liquid. The coach nodded in agreement with her question.

"Ah, looks like it's time for you to get back in," he spoke up, but Hana was already capping her water bottle and handing it back to Yukari. The score was now 2-2. She ran back over toward her team's side of the court and gently tapped on the shoulder of the male in the center back row right before Kyoutani's serve. The blond boy paused in his actions having been bouncing the ball for a moment before she approached them. It was his turn for his eyes to rake over her body for a moment and much like she had done to him earlier he stopped at her ass. Volleyball shorts really were the best.

She took her place on the court once more and started her breathing process. She opened her eyes only when she heard the powerful smack of Kyoutani's hand against the ball. It wasn't a serve that was Oikawa worthy, but she could tell it was a powerful serve…if only it didn't lack control. It landed right in the hands of the other teams Libero and she quietly giggled at the aggravated sound Kyoutani made.

The game continued for a long time, but to Hana it went by all too quickly and before she knew it Oikawa's team was at game point, 24-23; however, it was obvious no one expected the team she was on to do as well as it was doing. The positions had once more circled around to where it was at the beginning of the game. She was in the back center, Iwaizumi was across from her on the right, Akira was on her left side, Kyoutani was across from her on the left, Matsukawa was standing on her right, and the boy in front of her she had learned was Kindaichi. He looked like a turnip.

She took a breath and closed her eyes.

It was Oikawa's serve and she knew he was aiming for her like he had been most of the game. The two of them were going back and forth with points, but he was sadly winning this little battle of theirs. If only she had been born a boy…this was sadly not the first time she found herself thinking this. The ball came flying in her direction at break neck speed and she knew she had to receive it. She had no choice if she didn't want the game to end already. She wouldn't allow herself to let this team down. And then in one of her rare moments for this game, she received the ball; however, it wasn't perfect and instead flew through the air to the other team.

"Chance ball!" she heard one of her opponents shout out and she bit gently into her lip; damn it, she had wanted it to be perfect. Her arms were on fire and receiving that ball had felt like it could very well break one of her bones…so, why couldn't it have at least been a perfect receive?

"Nice receive Sato-san!" Iwaizumi spoke up pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled lightly at his words. He was right; after all, she had just received one of Oikawa's serves even if it wasn't perfect. She looked toward the captain on the other team once more a dangerous glint formed in her green eyes and Oikawa was forced again to admit that she was a dangerous Libero. If only she had been born a man…then she could have played for their team.

Hana steadied her gaze on the ball and watched as the setter raised it high into the air to be spiked by one of their many players. Iwaizumi thankfully received it in her place and she sighed in a bit of relief having known she wouldn't have made it over there in time. It was Matsukawa who took on the role of setting and she watched with wide eyes as Kyoutani jumped into the air, pulling his arm back, swinging back down with as much force, and then looking utterly horrified and pissed as his ball was blocked. It was forced downward and Hana made a quick dive for it. Her arm slid just below it before she knocked it back into the air. Kyoutani landed right beside her dangerously close to landing on her arm…if he hadn't been paying attention he could have broken it. "It's up!" she called out ignoring the look Kyoutani and few other players gave her from the dangerous play she had just preformed. Did she trust herself so much to perform such a dangerous task? Or did she trust the Mad Dog enough not to land on her? She scrambled to her feet and hurriedly went to continue the game with her team.

The game went on for a while longer, but unfortunately it ended before Hana knew it. The score was 28-26…Oikawa's team took the victory; however, her team was receiving far more congratulations. Who would have thought that the team with two rogue players, one being a female, would have put up such a fight against a team with Oikawa on it?

"Hanachi! Your mom texted wondering where you were!" Yukari called out over the small crowd that had formed around her asking her about her skills and training as a Libero. Her eyes went wide for a second as she quickly excused herself from the few players around her and grabbed her phone from her friend. She blinked a few times when she saw her device though and then looked over toward a certain winged spiker. He looked rather pissed off about his loss and he was currently staring at a few of his teammates with something of a glare as his hands fisted around the white towel that was strewn around his neck. Oikawa was currently speaking with him, but it was clear Kyoutani could care less about what the captain had to say.

"Hey, can I borrow your pen?" Hana asked while looking toward her dark haired friend as she nodded her head and then gently pulled out her pen from behind her ear. Hana took a breath once her friend handed her a pen. She needed to do this now while the sting and burn from all her receives were still fresh. Once she could no longer feel that pain she'd lose all confidence in herself…Hana could only ever be confident when a Volleyball game was still fresh on her mind. She closed the distance between herself and Kyoutani ignoring the way Oikawa now stared at her with a questioning gaze. "Kyoutani-san, do you mind if I borrow your hand?" Hana asked and smiled somewhat as Kyoutani gave her a suspicious look, but still offered her his left hand either way.

"If you do anything weird I'm punching you," he spoke, his voice was serious and he almost smirked when he heard Oikawa go on about how you shouldn't speak to lady like that. She wasn't going to do anything weird, right? Or at least she didn't think it was weird, but she really didn't want to be punched either. He was definitely a violent one. Hana sighed lightly and forced herself to focus on the sting in her arm before she used her left hand to grab the towel around her neck and gently clean up any sweat on his extended hand. The two boys raised a brow at her as she raised her right hand and uncapped her pen with her mouth. She then quickly jotted down her number on his hand. She swore Oikawa's eyes bugged out of his head and the look on Kyoutani's face was pretty priceless too.

"Text me some time," she spoke up before capping her pen and turning away from the two boys to go back and join her friend. She smiled a bit when she heard Oikawa speak up.

"You sly dog. I didn't think you had it in you," he said, but in the next moment she heard him groan in a bit of pain. Kyoutani obviously hit the male; however, Hana didn't bother to look back and instead just ran the rest of the way to her friend. The sting in her arm was dying down and the blush on her face was fast approaching. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

"Oh, what did you write on Kyoutani-san's hand, _Ha-na-chi_ ~?" Yukari asked as she wrapped an arm around Hana's shoulders.

"My…My…phone number…" Hana said softly while blushing every single shade of pink and red.

"What?! Is your Kyoutani-san curse actually the destiny of fated lovers?!" Yukari squealed excitedly before Hana gently pushed her away, cheeks pink, aggravation clear on her face, and butterflies flitting away in her stomach.

"I just admire the way he plays volleyball," Hana spoke up before gently clenching and unclenching her fists as the two of them approached the woman's locker room.


	5. Learning How You Tick

**Chapter V** : Learning how you tick

Hana slowly removed her uniform piece by piece. Yukari had gone out to help the team cleanup which Hana was honestly thankful for since she didn't really want to play twenty questions with the woman right now. It didn't take her long to get dressed into her school uniform and hang the volleyball uniform over her right arm. She used her left hand to send a message to her mom and update her on the situation; apparently, her brother had informed the older woman that she hadn't yet returned home. She failed to mention she was playing Volleyball with a bunch of males though and instead told her she had joined an Astronomy club. Once the message was sent she slid the phone back into her pocket and thought about the game that had literally just taken place. She was so happy. It felt so nice to be back on the court again. Her forearms hurt from all the receives she performed and her palms were slightly red from the few times she had received the ball with them. She wanted to cry. She hadn't realized that she had been missing volleyball this much. She gently clenched her fists once more, but it quickly unclenched when Yukari came running in grabbing her hand and tugging her along with a somewhat crazed look on her face.

"Hana! You have to talk to the coach, now!" she spoke up pulling the short haired brunette with all her force until the smaller woman finally moved on her own. When the two girls finally arrived back into the gym Hana noticed immediately that the gym had already been cleaned up and most of the boys were already dressed out of their Volleyball uniform. How long had she been in the locker room anyways? The two girls soon came to a stop in front of the two coaches whom were both somewhat smiling down at her though in comparison to Yukari's smile it was nothing.

"Hana, we talked with the team and decided we'd like you to apply for the position of one of our managers with Yukari on the condition that you play a few practice games and train alongside them. Some of the players could really use some help on their receives," the head coach spoke up and waited for the girls face to light up in joy; however, no such moment came. Hana looked over toward Yukari with a panicked expression.

"Y-You know I can't…my…I made that promise to you, remember?" Hana spoke while her fists clenched once more at her sides her right hand digging into the material of the Volleyball uniform she had borrowed. She knew a few boys were listening in on their conversation even if they pretended not to, but she really wished they would just step away; actually, she wished the floor with just swallow her up right now.

"I didn't think…no, Hana, you should take this opportunity. Besides, you won't be playing official matches. It will be just like what you do now minus the lonely part and not having anyone to play with you," Yukari said laughing lightly as she scratched the side of her cheek in a bit of embarrassment.

"I'll um…Can I let you know my answer tomorrow?" Hana asked while looking up toward the coach and watching him as he lightly nodded his head. "I-I've gotta get going now though. Sorry I couldn't stay for long…my…brother is u-upset with me for not um…telling him about me staying…later," Hana spoke up flushing lightly at all the stares she was receiving from the males. The coach nodded his head before dismissing her. She met her brother at the front of the school and as soon as she reached him he pulled her into a headlock and began a somewhat aggressive noogie. He was more than a bit upset with the way she had worried him.

It wasn't long before Hana was falling into her bed at home. She had just got out of the shower and she was more than just a bit exhausted. She told her brother about everything that happened and he was ecstatic, but then he mentioned their mother and their mood dampened. Their mother and father didn't live with them; however, their mother was never a fan of Volleyball or any kind of sports that might harm her 'precious little flower'. _Hana,_ she hated the name...she wasn't as delicate as some flower as her mother believed. Hana sighed at the memories from earlier before pulling her phone from the nightstand beside her bed and looking it over. She had three missed messages.

 **Mom**

 _Thank you for letting me know. I hope you enjoy the Astronomy club~_

 _'Ah, what a convenient lie…'_ Hana thought to herself before smiling lightly and then opening the next text.

 **Yukari (BFF)**

 _You looked great today! And seriously, don't think I didn't see you staring at the teams asses you closet pervert!_

 _'So what if I was?! You stare more than me you out of closest pervert!'_ Hana thought to herself before giggling softly and then moving onto the next message, but she blinked slightly when she saw the sender.

 **Unknown Number**

 _You're joining, right?_

Hana blinked a few times at this particular message before raising a brow and texting them back.

 _Who is this?_

A message came back almost immediately and she blushed a bright red color at the answer. _'Oh my god…he actually texted me!'_ Hana thought to herself before grinning slightly and reading the message once more ignoring the way those butterflies began flitting around her stomach.

 **Unknown Number**

 _Are you stupid? You're the one that gave me your fucking number. It's Kyoutani._

Hana quickly decided to type up another response, but she almost jumped out of her socks when her brother came knocking on her door to tell her it was 'lights out'.

 _Lol. Sorry, I forgot; anyways, I don't know if I'm going to join or not. Do you want me to?_

Hana quickly hit the send button before she could erase the message, but almost immediately she regretted it. She wanted to know sure, but why did she have to ask something like that so suddenly!? She wanted to scream into her pillow though she knew if she did that her big brother would come marching in. She instead decided to distract herself with saving his number for her phone and messaging Yukari about what was going on. She received a reply from him in the middle of her message to Yukari, but she was far too afraid to open it right away. She swore she waited a solid minute with her palms getting sweatier by the second before she decided to finally open the damn thing.

 **Kyoutani**

 _Yeah, you could teach that damn Watari how to properly receive!_

Hana laughed a bit at this message as she pictured his expression, lips pursed together in frustration at his teammate, eyes narrowed in a glare at his name, and fists clenching as he stops himself from texting their number seven libero about how he got out matched by a girl. She quickly messaged the boy back with a light smile on her lips and this was how she spent her night messaging Kyoutani and Yukari until three in the morning though the later passed out around midnight. It wasn't anything major. She just got to know him a bit better and learned more about his and the teams style of Volleyball. He said he didn't know much about the team since he didn't get along much with them, but he still knew far more than her and she thanked him for what little knowledge he could give.

He was sixteen.

His birthdate was December 7th.

His favorite food was Hamima Chicken.

He was eight inches taller than herself.

He doesn't feel "satisfied" if he doesn't hit the ball with full force.

Hana learned far more about him then she had ever thought she would and on top of all those little miscellaneous details she learned about what he thought he was strong at and what he thought he was weak at in volleyball. He was honest… _very_ honest and it was endearing to an extent until he told her how great her ass had looked in her volleyball shorts earlier. He was a little too honest. She was sure this honesty was bordering idiocy now. That ended their conversation, not because it offended her, but because she was bright red in the face and couldn't bring herself to tell him she had also checked his ass out during the game.p


	6. Laughing At the Misery

**Chapter VI** : Laughing At the Misery

Hana grunted as she slid into her seat and almost passed out right then and there. She had just arrived into her first period class and she was tired as hell. She wanted nothing more than to go back home and honestly that's what she should have done since there was no one there to tell her otherwise anyways.

"You look like shit," a masculine voice spoke up from the seat beside her and she turned her head to them with her cheek now plastered to the side of her desk. She looked over toward the blond haired male whom was laying on his desk much like she was and looking as tired as she felt. She blushed slightly as the text from the night before came to mind, but she said nothing about it and instead playfully glared toward the male.

"And whose fault is that?" she spoke up before stifling a yawn unlike the man in front of her who just let out the loudest yawn she'd ever heard.

"Oh? You didn't stutter?" a feminine voice spoke up this time and Hana couldn't help the frown that formed on her lips. She knew that voice anywhere.

"I don't stutter around friends," Hana muttered under her breath pinks cheek as she turned her head away from Kyoutani now pressing her forehead into her cool desk.

"I must have missed that memo. When exactly did you two become friends again? Was it before or after I got the message of 'Yukari! He just told me his birthday!'" Yukari spoke up trying to mimic Hana's voice with her phone in hand as she read back the message and watched in pure delight as Hana shot up straight with something of a glare settled on her face.

"Get lost Yukari!" Hana spoke up before sticking her tongue out at the way her friend only gave a girlish giggle before taking her seat at the front of the class.

"Don't listen to her. She lives to torment me," Hana spoke up before pressing her face against her desk once more and looking toward the blond haired boy only to find that he had passed out already. "Lucky…" Hana spoke up before deciding to close her own eyes. Sleep found her almost immediately for about all of five minutes when the teacher came in and glared at the two sleeping students in the back. She looked up toward her teacher with tired eyes ignoring the sounds of giggles from a few of her classmates…Yukari in particular was especially loud with her fit.

"I expect this out of Kentaro, but you Hana?" the teacher spoke watching as Hana turned a light shade of pink. She was never one to fall asleep in class like this or do anything that was considered "delinquent" behavior.

"Sorry sensei, I got caught up in other things last night," Hana replied as the teacher went back to writing on his board, but not before asking Hana to wake up her sleeping partner. She sighed lightly at the task, but went along with it without arguing with the older man. She leaned slightly in her seat before gently taking hold of Kyoutani's arm and shaking him softly. She blinked a bit of the feel of his muscles beneath her hand she figured from the way he looked on the court yesterday that his years of practice had left him built, but she hadn't really expected to ever…touch him like this. She swallowed her butterflies back down into her gut where they burned away the moment Kyoutani opened his eyes with something of an angered expression on his face. He was clearly not happy about being woken up. "Sorry, sensei asked me to wake you up," Hana spoke up softly before pulling her hand away and turning her attention back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the day was rather strange. She received several glances from her classmates and even a few of her teachers as she spoke frequently to Kyoutani in one class he even got her in trouble by making fun of their balding teacher and causing her to burst out laughing. At lunch a few students approached her believing that the mad dog was actually bullying her or blackmailing her to which she responded by nearly choking on her meat bun. She assured them that it was nothing like that, but more than one of them didn't seem to buy it. Yukari on the other hand was having the time of her life watching Hana struggle with talking to strangers, both male and female alike, while trying to convince them that the person they feared was actually a good guy.

"You're going to be welcomed into the schools unofficial delinquent club if you keep hanging around Kyoutani-san like that," Yukari spoke up while laughing at whatever mental image just formed in her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm glad you find my misery funny," Hana said blushing slightly at the attention her friends loud laugh was earning them as she pulled open the door to the gym, but she stopped short when a few girls from her class called her name out from behind.

"Sato-san, I'm so glad I caught you! Is it true that you're going to be the boys' Volleyball team new manager?" the first girl spoke up while taking a few quick breath obviously tired from trying to catch up to Hana and Yukari.

"I…uh…I don't know yet. I kind of….maybe?" Hana responded while looking up toward Yukari as if expecting some kind of help, but the woman didn't seem to be paying any attention and instead had her eyes slightly narrowed toward the three girls.

"I want you to turn it down then! Or quit!" the girl on the right spoke up rather bluntly and Hana could only stare at her in a bit of surprise before letting out the more unintelligible sound; "Ha?"

"To be honest we don't think you deserve the spot. You're just a second year and you never showed any interest in Volleyball before now, so why should you get the spot? We have third years in our club that have been eyeing the spot since their first day in Aoba-," the first girl spoke up, but she stopped mid-sentence when she heard Yukari interrupt her.

"Oh! Kyoutani-san! Mind helping us out? These girls seem to be causing your girlfriend some trouble," Yukari spoke up and watched as the three girl quickly spun their heads to see one Kyoutani Kentaro staring at the group of them with a rather pissed off expression, but Hana was pretty sure that was just his normal expression…of course, the three girls didn't know that and before Kyoutani could even question the blatant lie Yukari told the girls were running off. All of them throwing questioning glances toward Hana as they left and she could only imagine the kinds of things they were saying. "Thank's Kyoutani-san! That should get those fangirls to leave Hanachi alone for a while~" Yukari spoke up happily ignoring the rather intimidating glare stuck in place on the males face.

"Whatever. You, come on. I want you to receive some of my spikes," he spoke up before grabbing the collar of Hana's shirt and pulling her along behind him.

"Huh? Huh?! Wait a second Kyoutani! I'm still in my school uniform! Wait…wait! Kyoutani!" Hana called out trying to pull herself free from the boy, but to no avail it was clear the boy wasn't listening to her at all either. Yukari laughed a bit at the two of them before following their steps into the gym.


	7. Sweet Dreams You Two

**Chapter VII** : Sweet Dreams You Two

"Ah….I swear he's going to kill me with those spikes of his," Hana muttered under her breath as she slowly exited the girls locker room with her right hand gently rubbing her red and swollen left arm…though her right arm wasn't much better. Yukari was following close behind her laughing a bit.

"Don't complain so much Hanachi! We both know you had fun today!" Yukari said still laughing at her friend as the two of them crossed into the court to go and speak with the coach. "You're joining, aren't you? I doubt you'll make anyone happy if you say no….and Kyoutani-san will probably have your head if you don't," she continued eyes glancing to said boy for a moment and finding him receiving a punch to the top of his head by Iwaizumi. Yukari imagined the beating was either for going all out on his spikes against Hana or because he was still sulking about Hana bailing out for the night.

"Well, since I like my head where it is…" Hana responded to her friend before smiling slightly, her eyes wandering toward the Volleyball team…she had grown closer to them in the last two days than she thought possible. The two girls came to a stop before the two coaches and Hana quickly bowed to the both of them.

"I…I would like to…accept your offer to join this team!" Hana spoke up her eyes still glued to the floor and her fists clenched gently at her side. She still couldn't believe she was accepting this, but she supposed if all she was going to do was play with this team here then it would be alright, right? She tried to push her promise to the back of her mind for now; besides, this was also helping out the team Yukari loved so much.

"We're happy to have you aboard then Hana," the head coach spoke up smiling slightly to the girl even though she wasn't looking toward him.

"I-I won't let you down coach!" Hana proclaimed rather loudly as she stood back up straight with her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She had a coach again.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you don't miss practice," he spoke up before waving the girls off clearly not used to a woman's tears, but that was too be expected since he clearly wasn't the coach of the girls team after all. He watched as the two girls nodded their heads to him and went to join some of the boys that were waiting on them to head home.

"Ah, Yukari-chan! Are we going to walk home together again tonight?" Oikawa spoke up as he smiled brightly toward the female whom only shot a glance toward Iwaizumi as if pleading for help. The boy nodded his head in a bit of understanding and Hana watched as Yukari breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't I always walk home with you and Iwaizumichi every night?" she spoke up watching as Oikawa took on a fake expression of hurt at the mention of Iwaizumi going with the two of them.

"We'll walk you home too Hana-chan~" Oikawa spoke up getting over the 'hurt' Yukari caused rather quickly, but Hana simply waved her hands in front of her.

"Ah no, I live in this direction…the complete opposite and I don't want you boys going out of your way," Hana responded to Oikawa before laughing nervously.

"Oh? Mad Dog-chan! Hold up! Walk Hana-chan home!" Oikawa called out toward the wing spiker whom was already a good distance off having never stopped to stay and chat with them in the first place. Hana watched as the boy turned back around toward their group an annoyed glare clear on his face as he eyed her specifically as if telling her to 'hurry it up'.

"I…I should probably go catch up…with him. Good night everyone!" Hana said before quickly chasing after Kyoutani for fear that he'd start walking off without her. She was lucky he didn't though and caught up to him rather easily.

"Good luck Hanachi~!" Yukari called out after the two of them and though she couldn't see the little brunette blush she just knew that the small girl had turned about two different shades of red.

The walk home wasn't as bad as Hana thought it would be especially since the boy did an excellent job filling the silence by discussing Volleyball and the different kinds of teams he was told about by Iwaizumi. Hana also told him a bit about what she knew from each individual team. The only time it really got awkward for the poor girl was when he had gently grabbed her wrist and inspected her forearm. She noted that his touch was warm and his hands were rough she was pretty sure she could feel the calluses that had formed there too. She hadn't realized he was capable of such a gentle touch before especially since the only time the two of them had much physical contact was when he had dragged her onto the court earlier. He asked her if her arms were hurt too badly by all the receives she had done today…mostly because of him, but she simply shook her head. In fact, it made her happy that the boys on the team didn't hold back against her and they were never afraid to point out what she was doing wrong or ask her for advice on how to better perform a diving receive. She actually…enjoyed his company and so when the two of them finally came to a stop in front of her apartment complex she found herself sad that the time was ending.

"Anyways, this is where I…live…" she said staring at him with surprise settling on her face.

"Anyways, this is where I…live…" he said at almost the exact same time she did staring at her with and equal amount of surprise settling on his face.

"Wait…What?! You live here!? As in here! In this apartment complex!" she yelled before pointing at the old building, the paint was chipping, the walls creaked (she knew from experience), the letters in the sign were missing, and it just looked all together like trash.

"Yeah, since middle school. You fucking live here too?" he asked raising a brow at the interesting expression she was putting on. He was positive he had never heard her be so loud before.

"Y-Yeah…since my first year at Aobajosai," Hana responded her hands falling to her sides before she promptly began laughing at the chances of the whole situation. So, not only did they have four classes together and play Volleyball together, but now she learned they lived in the same complex. Why hadn't she met him before? "Do you wanna come up to my place then?" Hana asked him once she had finished her little laughing fit ignoring the annoyed look he had been giving her the whole time. Of course, the look was quickly replaced with shock when the small girl asked _him_ , of all people, if he wanted to join her in her place. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved ahead of her to hide the slight heat that he could feel forming on his cheeks. He had never been invited into a girls home before. Never met a girl brave enough to even hang out with him or give him her number like she was doing.

"Sure, you're feeding me, right?" he asked without so much as looking toward her, but he could hear her footsteps behind him.

"Sure, sure, are you alright with leftovers? My brother made quite a bit of curry last night," Hana spoke up scratching lightly at the side of her cheek before she quickened her pace to get in front of him. She doubted he knew where she lived. She smiled a bit when he told her it was fine him, but really it was going to have to be alright with him either way since her house was currently lacking a bit in the food department. She and her brother had yet to receive the check from their parents to restock their fridge for the month. She knew it would be coming in the mail soon enough and so she peaked back at him for a moment before grinning a bit. "When I go shopping next time I'll pick up the ingredients to fry some Hamima Chicken for you," she promised and watched for a second as Kyoutani's face heated up once more for a second. He had told her what his favorite food was last night, but he hadn't actually thought she'd bother to remember something so trivial about himself. Not even his old man bothered with remembering his likes and dislikes. He didn't respond to her, but Hana knew just from the look on his face that he was happy about her offer. It wasn't long before the two of them were finally walking into her home. She was apologizing for the mess as she moved a few pairs of shoes aside, but honestly, the place was still cleaner looking than his own place since he nor his father really bothered with cleaning up much.

"Hm? I guess my brother's not home yet. That's weird…" Hana spoke up before finally removing her own shoes and throwing them to the side watching for a moment as Kyoutani did the same.

"Your parents' home then?" he asked while following her deeper into the apartment not that the place was that big. It actually seemed to be the same layout as his own place.

"My parents? No, they don't live out here. They stay out in Hokkaido, but they pay for me and my brother to stay out here," Hana spoke up while flipping the lights on to the kitchen and then opening the door to her fridge. Kyoutani stared at her for a moment as her words sunk in…he was alone with her in here. Was she stupid? Did she seriously trust him enough in here with her alone? Who trusted someone that much in the two days they started hanging out? "You can go ahead and make yourself at home. Choose a movie or something if you want. They're all in the china cabinet, but stay away from the top left cabinet there's nothing but porn in there," she spoke up rather nonchalantly as she grabbed a large container out of the fridge, but Kyoutani was more caught up in what she had just said rather than what she was doing. After a moment it seemed her words had finally clicked in her head and she shot up staring at him with bright red cheeks. "I-It's not mine or anything! My brother…h-he just….well….you're a man right!? I'm sure you understand!" Hana spoke up while turning her back to the blond boy and slamming the plastic container onto the counter. He smirked a bit at her obvious nervous behavior, but didn't say much of anything as he turned to go and dig through her movie collection. He was surprised to find a collection of what looked to contain mostly horror flicks. Or more specifically Zombie films. He didn't peg her as someone who liked that kind of thing. Maybe they belonged to her brother too?

"Zombie…strippers?" he questioned out loud while pulling the case from the shelf it sat on. He heard a small laugh from the kitchen followed by the sound of the microwave door closing.

"It's as bad as it sounds, my brother got it for me one year since it was one of the few Zombie films I didn't own," she replied from her spot in the kitchen and Kyoutani could hear her shuffling around a bit. He imagined she was getting the next bowl of curry ready for the microwave. "If you wanna choose a Zombie film I'd much rather catch up in the Walking Dead," Hana spoke up before bringing her curry filled spoon to her lips while she waited for the curry in microwave to finish heating up.

"It's not like I really have a choice…seems to me all you've got is porn and Zombie flicks," Kyoutani said while placing the video back onto the shelf and glancing over toward the brunette just in time to see her turn a bright red color.

"We – We have more than that…" she muttered under her breath before turning her own gaze way from him for fear that she might turn even redder in color.

"What? Your middle school Volleyball matches?" he responded while pulling out a videotape that quite blatantly said 'Hana Volleyball Finals'. The young girl whipped her head back around with a look of panic before almost chocking on her curry…she could have sworn she told her brother to get rid of all that.

"P-Put that back. No one wants to watch that garbage," she muttered her eyes glued to the cassette with more than just a bit malice. The microwave beeped though and pulled her attention back to her task at hand. She carefully removed the bowl and replaced it with the next one before once more turning toward the blond male. "Your foods ready. There's a table in my room we can eat at. It's the last door on the right," she spoke up softly green eyes watching the blond male as he grabbed a random video from one of her shelves and then moved into the kitchen with her. He gave her a quiet thanks before grabbing the bowl and heading toward her room. Now, he'd never actually been in a girl's room, but for some reason he had always pictured them being…cleaner. He remembered that back when his mother was still around she had always done a great job keeping the home spotless, but this seemed to be the exact opposite for Hana. There were books, clothes, papers, and water bottles thrown around everywhere. And the table that she had mentioned to him was probably the catch all of the room. He quite literally had to push more than just a few books out of his way to make a spot for himself and the worst part of it was probably when he took a seat on the floor and saw her bra staring up at him from its spot on the floor. It unfortunately wasn't a sports bra that most women had no problem wearing out in public, no, it was a white little lacy thing complete with ribbons. He could feel his face heat up as he picked the article of clothing up intent on throwing it somewhere away from him; however, the moment he grabbed it the little brunette just had to come strolling in. She stared at him for a moment with large eyes before they settled onto her bra.

"W-W-What are you…is that my…Oh my god, don't look at it!" Hana called out before quickly closing the gap between them and snatching the thing from him with her free hand. She knew her cheeks were probably as red as his.

"Don't be so loud. It's not a big fucking deal anyways; not like I saw you naked or something," he spoke up turning his gaze away and settling it on his food once more. Hana wasn't sure if he was trying to piss her off more or comfort her in some strange way, but she decided to go with the later. She threw the article of clothing into her closet before quickly taking her seat in front of the male and clearing a spot for herself at the table. She slowly grabbed her remote from the table and turned on the television about to change it to the proper setting for a movie, but then the sports channel she was currently tuned into flashed the words Shiratorizawa across the screen. Both Kyoutani and herself froze as the announcer spoke about an interview she was having with the teams Volleyball players.

"You don't mind…if we watch this…do you?" Hana asked and watched as the male across from her shrugged his shoulders while stuffing his cheeks. She laughed a bit at the scene before her before turning her attention back to the television listening to the voices of Shiratorizawa's coach and the female reporter.

 **Extra:**

"Hana-chan! You're big brother is home! Sorry about being out so late. I'll see you tomorrow after work, okay?" a males voice rang out from the hallway after having softly knocked on the door.

"Hn? Oniisan? Alright…." The tired response of Hana came as she shuffled further under her blanket barely aware of how her blanket was snoring and a great deal warmer than it usually was.


	8. Early Morning Surprise

**Chapter VIII** : Early Morning Surprises

The phone on her alarm buzzed rather loudly through her room and Hana could do nothing more than groan out loud as she attempted to bury herself further into her blankets.

"Ugh…what fucking time is it?" a male voice resonated from beside her.

Hana blinked once at the chest in front of her.

Then blinked once more as if she make sure she wasn't seeing things.

There was most definitely, undeniably, a males _topless_ muscular chest right in front of her. Hana was sure she had never shot up from her bed faster in her life than she had done today. She looked down toward Kyoutani with frantic eyes as she tried to remember what had happened last night. The two of them had eaten their dinner in silence mostly since the male seemed to have a habit of stuffing his cheeks. She thought it was rather cute at the time. She got changed into something more comfortable during the commercials. After that, she invited him to take up perch on her bed while they watched the interview with Shiratorizawa, but they were mostly discussing the bits and pieces of the training regimen they saw behind the reporter. When did he lose his shirt though? Did he take it off in the middle of the night? She wouldn't be surprised; after all, she had a tendency to take off her pants in the middle of the night. She quickly flushed red and made double sure that she did indeed feel her pants on her form. She thanked whatever god was out there that she hadn't removed them in her sleep last night.

"…I-I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of that interview," she spoke up sighing lightly before running a hand through her hair before she fell back into her bed. She could feel Kyoutani's eyes on her, but she wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation so instead she slowly rolled over and leaned over the edge of her bed. She picked up her phone from the floor and quickly shut off the alarm before looking over the time. "It's 9am," she replied to his question once more sighing lightly before she raised her right arm and brought it down to cover her eyes.

"Why's your fucking alarm set anyways…it's a Sunday," Kyoutani spoke up before rolling over onto his side and pulling the blankets over himself intent on hiding his blush and forgetting about the fact that this girl seemed perfectly comfortable waking up in a bed…with him. He was also hoping to go back to sleep too; of course, luck wasn't on his side and soon enough the doorbell to Hana's apartment was ringing.

"That's why my alarm was set, but they're early…" Hana spoke up before sitting up once more and looking toward Kyoutani. In the next second all color seemed to drain from her face…she just remembered who was outside her door.

"Kyoutani-san….w-we have a problem," Hana spoke up and said male could only stare at her with a slightly annoyed expression, but she couldn't really blame the male since this was hardly his fault.

"Who exactly is standing out there?" he asked his mood becoming more annoyed by the second especially with the way she seemed to be reverting back to her demure nature around him.

"W-Well…um…it's….Yukari and uh…O-Okiawa-san," she spoke, but her voice grew quieter with each word and the sound of the doorbell was soon repeatedly blarring through her home as the two people outside continuously hit the button.

"Crap, crap, _crap_! Yukari is going to kill me if I don't answer soon," Hana spoke up quickly before removing herself from the bed. "Just….Just stay in here," Hana said before dashing to her front door and quickly opening it up. She stared at the people in front of her eyes glancing toward Iwaizumi whom she hadn't been expecting at all, but knowing Yukari she probably didn't want to be left alone with Oikawa.

"Seriously Hanachi? You tell Oikawachi and I you want help practicing your receives and you're not even ready?" Yukari spoke before sighing lightly and grabbing her friend's wrist. She dragged the struggling brunette toward her room leaving the two boys to stare at her. "You two can just make yourself at home. I'll make sure she gets dressed!" Yukari spoke up happily while still half dragging her friend along. "Seriously Hanachi, why are you struggling so much today? It's not like I haven't seen you…dress -," Yukari said, but stopped mid-sentence when she pushed open the door to Hana's room and saw one topless Kyoutani sitting up in her bed with his phone open. Yukari stared at him wide eyed for a moment before raising her free hand and pointing toward the blond male. "K-Kyoutani-san!" she called out rather surprised before looking frantically between her long time best friend and the mad dog.

"Oh? Mad dog-chan…I didn't take you to be someone that moved so quickly," Oikawa said while poking his head into Hana's room. Iwaizumi stood behind him refusing to poke his nose into a girl's bedroom without permission.

"N-No! I swear it's not what it looks like!" Hana said panicking from her spot behind Yukari. She tried again to escape her friends grasp, but the woman seemed to have superhuman strength right now.

"Will you all shut up? It's too fucking early for this shit," Kyoutani finally chimed in as he got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor. "Why are you even here?" he asked eyes narrowing for a moment toward Oikawa before he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hana-chan said she wanted to practice receiving some of my serves. Why are _you_ here?" Oikawa asked before turning his attention to Hana who had coughed in order to gain his attention.

"I-I…um… invited him over last night and we ended up falling asleep w-watching the Shiratorizawa interview," Hana explained and she mentally congratulated herself for finally clearing up the obvious misunderstanding.

"Aw, that's it? I was really hoping for something a bit juicier," Yukari spoke and Hana almost died with the way Oikawa nodded his head in agreement. The only sane person between the three of them was probably Iwaizumi whom seemed to be the only one relieved with the fact that one of the volleyball players wasn't having sex with their newest manager. "Anyways, can you hurry up and get ready already Hanachi?" Yukari said while looking over toward her blushing friend with something of an annoyed look on her face. She was ready to get practice started especially since the sooner this got done the sooner she could get Oikawa out of her hair. Why? Why did that boy have to be the one amazing at serves? She looked over toward him for a moment and felt her annoyance sky rocket at the sight of him. She pursed her lips somewhat in a bit of a pout before she moved out of the way for Kyoutani whom was now exiting the room. "We'll wait for you out here alright Hanachi?" Yukari spoke up and watched as the brunette nodded her head enthusiastically as she gather a few shirts from the floor and began selling them. Yukari raised a brow, but resisted laughing at the way her friend found her clean clothes from her dirty clothes.

Hana sighed lightly once she had finally been left alone in her room. She could hear Kyoutani cursing from in the living room, Oikawa was making something of a pained noise, Yukari was yelling about something too, and Iwaizumi was rather quiet, but Hana imagined it had been him who had just smacked Oikawa. She wondered for a moment if Kyoutani was going to be joining the lot of them today as she pulled what she supposed was a clean shirt over her torso. She wouldn't mind if the boy joined them today, but she had a feeling that if he did she was going to end up with more bruises on her arms…speaking of which. She slowly looked down at her two arms both of which had more than just a few bruises forming along her cream colored skin. She grinned down at them proudly before allowing her hands to tighten into two fists. She still wasn't ready to play in any professional games or go as far to fill out a form to join the girls Volleyball team, but she was proud to have these bruises on her arms. The sound of shattering glass followed by Yukari's loud shouts pulled the young Hana out of her thoughts. The brunette quickly scrambled to pull on a pair of shorts before running out of her room to assess the damage. The men's Volleyball team really was full of a bunch of high-strung players.


	9. It's More Than That

**Note:** Oh gosh, I'm actually putting up a note on here for once. Anyways, thank you all so much for leaving a review with me Q.Q like serious IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I SEE THOSE THINGS! I'm glad you all like Hana so far and I hope Kyoutani doesn't seem too out of character. So um... this chapter isn't going to have much talk on Kyoutani's side and it's story time for Hana so...it's a bit longer than I intended, but whatever xD I should also mention that this story will be ending soon! The official ending is in two chapters, but i'll be adding an extra chapter that will contain the lemon because I'm terrible OTL I already have everything planned for the next two chapters too, but I'm not sure how quickly I'll be getting those up since I've only written the outline for those right now. Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter! Oh yeah, one more thing, I want to give a special thanks to DreamingOfReading and Chibi-No-Baka for leaving multiple reviews Q.Q

 **Chapter IX:** It's More Than That

"Ah, Oikawa-san….your serves really hurt," Hana said while slumping back into her seat and pressing her arms against the cool material of the booth.

"You're both idiots. Who the hell told you to go all out on a girl anyways?" Iwaizumi spoke up sending a glare toward Kyoutani and Oikawa. Kyoutani muttered a quiet apology toward the older male before lowering his annoyed gaze toward the smaller female at his side who seemed to be sinking further into her seat. Oikawa on the other hand only smiled widely before bringing his drink to his lips which only annoyed the vice-captain more.

"What the hell do women even see in you?" Yukari spoke up from her spot between Iwaizumi and Oikawa the later male almost chocked on his drink when he heard Yukari speak.

"Yukari-chan! That's really mean! I thought you liked me!" Oikawa spoke up while looking toward the woman with a fake hurt in his eyes. Yukari could feel her eye twitch in annoyance and she lifted a hand to punch the male at the top of his head. Iwaizumi beside her laughed a bit at her actions before thanking her for doing it since he himself couldn't reach. Hana stifled a yawn as she watched the antics of her friends before she leaned herself against Kyoutani and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So…tired…" she whispered quietly before raising a hand to gently rub at her tired eyes. It was hard work waking up at nine am and then going out to practice Volleyball with some powerful players. Kyoutani quickly stiffened under her touch before looking down at her with an expression that was somewhere crossed between 'I like this' and 'What the fuck are you doing?' The two of them were hardly aware of Oikawa and Yukari raising their phones to quickly snap a photo of them.

"So cute Hanachi! I wish you would cuddle like that with me sometimes," Yukari spoke up while pouting lightly, but her teasing words had little effect on the small libero whom only raised a hand and motioned for her to go away. Hana pushed further into the blond winged spiker as she buried her face into his jacket. She didn't see the waitress approach their table because of this. "Hanachi, come on, you need to order," Yukari spoke up smiling widely with Oikawa as they watched the waitress smile at their two friends. It was too cute not to look at. A little brunette, no taller than 162 centimeters, clinging to a man that clearly had at least a head on her, with the cutest blush on his face; of course, his eyes were still pretty scary, but the waitress hardly seemed to care. "I'm going to order for you if you don't get out of Kyoutani's shoulder right now," Yukari spoke, but her threat did little to get the small girl to move. "Alright fine, a salad then?" Yukari asked and watched as Hana raised a hand and gave her a thumbs down as if to say no. "Salmon?" Yukari continued to try and guess what the girl wanted, but this time she was once more received with a thumbs down. She could feel her annoyance as she glared over at the little libero. "Cheeseburger?" Yukari continued; however, this time her voice was a bit more strained and she could feel herself losing her patience. This time Hana gave her a thumbs up though and then quickly dropped her hand back to her side. Yukari gave a small sigh at her friend's childish antics once more before ordering her own food and then waiting for everyone else to do the same.

It was fun eating together with everyone. Hana couldn't help but feel like she was slowly growing closer with this group…especially Kyoutani. She was pretty sure there was something about him, but to be honest…she couldn't quite place her feelings for him. It was different being with him or at least it was different from when she hung out with other boys like Oikawa or Iwaizumi. At first, she had told herself that it was nothing more than admiration for his risky play style and simple minded thinking; however, recently the fact that she might actually want more than just a friend or teammate out of him has been nagging in the back of her head. It wasn't as if she would have minded having a crush on a the intimidating player, but…she really wanted to hurry up and get her feelings in order especially now that she knew the team had a game on Friday. The first game of the inter-high. She couldn't have her feelings weighing her down when she had a duty to the team; so, the sooner she got her shit together the sooner she'd be able to focus on what was important.

"Eh? Kyoutani-san…are you coming over tonight again?" Hana asked when she noticed the boy following her up the steps to the floor she lived on. Kyoutani shrugged his shoulders a bit not bothering with an answer, but that was more than enough for her to know that he did intend to come over. "Oh? Is someone trying to get free food out of me…again?" she asked in a joking manner laughing a bit when she felt his glare on her back. "Its' fine, it's fine! I totally don't mind…feeding-" Hana said, but stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on the door to her place. She felt her brown eyes quickly grow wide at the sight of a woman standing before her door…. _'Oh no…please don't be…'_ Hana thought to herself as the woman slowly turned her attention to Hana and Kyoutani. "…Mom?" Hana spoke up as the woman took in the site of her daughter.

Volleyball jacket and shorts hugged her daughters form.

Bruises littered her arms from all the receives she had made.

A volleyball rested between her right arm and hip.

A tall and pretty intimidating male stood behind her, but Hana's mother hardly cared about that at the moment right now…right now, all she could think about was how her daughter was playing Volleyball again.

"Hana, what are you-" the older woman spoke up, but was interrupted by her daughter's loud voice.

"Actually, Kyoutani-kun! I was thinking we could go hang out at your place, huh? Like now….Now!" Hana yelled out louder than she had intended as she quickly turned on her heel, grabbed the boy's hand, and carefully, but quickly, dragged him back down the stairs behind her. She was barely aware of her mother shouting after her, but both girls knew that she'd never catch her daughter in those heels of hers. Hana wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but after having passed three different buildings in her apartment complex she started slowing down. Her grip on Kyoutani's hand remained the same though…if anything it only grew tighter and he could feel her lightly trembling. He glared slightly at her back, not because he was upset, but rather…he didn't want to take her to his place. That was hardly a side of him he wanted her, out of everyone on this planet, to see; however, he also knew he couldn't send her back to her house. She was trembling and…she was eerily quiet. Was that woman really her mom? And if it was shouldn't the greeting have been…more enthusiastic? He didn't want to pry into her life or anything, but as he recalled her parents lived quite a distance away and he doubted they saw each other very often. He gave a frustrated sigh while pushing a hand through his blond locks before finally returning Hana's grip and then stepping in front of her to take the lead. She looked up toward the back of his head with a bit of confusion.

"My place, right? You're not allowed to say shit when we get there, understand?" he spoke up gently tugging her behind him as he led her to his apartment.

"Y-Yes! I promise I won't broke a bowl like you did this morning either!" she said laughing a bit when he sent her something of a glare. The embarrassment was showing on his cheeks though and that was all she needed to see for her laughter to increase.

The laughs didn't last long though especially when the boy opened the door to his apartment. _'Oh god…it smells like alcohol in here…'_ she thought to herself, but none the less she kept her word and didn't make a complaint as she slowly took off her shoes at the entrance. She took notice to the fact that Kyoutani did not do the same and instead walked straight into his home with his shoes on. She hurried to follow after him, but stopped short when she caught site of a man sleeping on the couch. He was topless and sleeping in a pair of gray sweats…more than a few cans of beer littered the coffee table. Kyoutani wasted no time in kicking the black haired male against his calf until he woke up. Hana could only stare wide eyed as the man woke up yelling more than just a few slurs.

"What the fuck are you waking me up for? Where the hell have you been anyways? Haven't I told you to fucking text…" he trailed off when his eyes met with Hana's whom quickly blushed a bright red color and bowed to him. He slowly turned his attention back to his son before slinging an arm around Kyoutani's shoulders and dragging him forward a bit with their backs turned toward Hana. "Who the hell is she? She's pretty cute. Did you kidnap her?" he asked and watched as his son only glared at him in annoyance; more than a few irk marks forming at the top of his head. He was going to hit him. Hana here or not he swore to god he was going to smack his old man.

"Um…excuse me?" Hana spoke up interrupting the two of them. She jumped at how quickly the older man turned back to her though.

"I'm sorry for my son kidnapping you. I swear he's been doing stupider shit ever since my wife left. You're free to go and if you could find it in your heart not to call the cops on him that would be great," he spoke quickly while wrapping an arm around her shoulders much like he had done with Kyoutani and began ushering her towards the door.

"Huh? Um…what? Kidnapping?" Hana asked while looking back toward Kyoutani for some kind of help. The boy seemed to be getting more pissed by the second, but the panicked look Hana sent back to him quickly put the last nail in the coffin and in the next second he was tackling his old man whom went comically flying into his front door.

"You shitty old man! Stop talking fucking nonsense!" Kyoutani shouted toward the older male while Hana could only stand there…confused.

"Uh…um…Ah! I'm Hungry Kyoutani-san! Do you – Do you have something to eat?" Hana asked trying to dispel some of the awkward tension she was feeling in the air. She wasn't actually all the hungry, but if it stopped this, she supposed fight, from escalating too far then she'd eat just about anything. The older man peeled himself off of the front door when he heard Hana speak up.

"Oh? So, you're actually here willingly with my son…interesting," the man spoke up while rubbing slightly at the five 'o clock shadow that had formed around his face.

"Oi, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kyoutani asked his intense stare never leaving his father until Hana wedged herself in front of him.

"So….it's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I'm Sato, Hana, a manager on your sons Volleyball team. May I please use your kitchen?" Hana asked while bowing her head slightly toward the older male once more. She ignored the way Kyoutani seemed to grumble in annoyance behind her.

"What a cute manager your team has, eh Kentaro? You can go ahead and make yourself at home, alright?" the man spoke up watching the girl with curious eyes as she took a step to the right at the same time Kyoutani had in an attempt to get around her and strangle his old man. He almost laughed at the way his son continued to grumble in annoyance, but eventually gave up before taking a seat on the couch eyes still narrowed though.

Hana gave a small sigh when she noticed Kyoutani go to sit on the couch before allowing herself to turn her attention toward the kitchen. She gave a final smile toward Kyoutani's father before making her way into the kitchen which she had to admit wasn't the cleanest thing around. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the dishes stacked in the sink and along the counter. The garbage also seemed to be piling up and she wondered when the last time they cleaned the stove was.

"It's okay…this is fine…." She pepped talked herself as she opened the fridge and freezer to look over what they had. She noted their lack of ingredients, but at least they had chicken so she silently thanked whatever god was out there before shoving the frozen pack into the microwave to defrost. Once that was done she quickly set off to clean the kitchen itself. Hana wasn't the cleanest girl around if her room was to be any hint to that, but she honestly couldn't stand cooking in a dirty environment; besides, she was pretty sure most of their kitchenware was currently sitting dirty in the sink. The two males, who now both sat on the couch, kept sending her occasional glances clearly wanting to ask what she was doing, but every time they looked at her they were met with something of a heated glare. They couldn't bring themselves to speak up whenever they looked over to her. Kyoutani had tried to come in at one point and give her a hand, but he quickly found out that wasn't good for his health since she sent him a look that rivaled Iwaizumi's…while holding a knife in her soapy hands. It was when they weren't looking at her that she smiled softly and silently thanked the two on the coach for letting her come over instead of kicking her out to deal with her mom. She knew the woman was probably blowing up her phone, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that right now.

"Okay, there's some leftover Oyakodon in the fridge you and your dad can take for lunch or something tomorrow, okay? And if that house is dirty the next time I come over I'll hang the both of you, understood?" she spoke up while glancing toward Kyoutani and then his father who appeared to be trying to slip away into his room. The older man visibly stiffened before adding a bit more pep in his step and retreating to his room. Hana smiled slightly and made a mental note to start coming over at least on a weekly basis to help out the two of them. It was clear the apartment was lacking a more feminine touch and even if hers wasn't the…cleanest it was still better than what they had right now. She prepared herself to say goodbye to her friend and go home to where she was positive her mother was waiting for her…angry.

"What's up with you and your mom?" the words left Kyoutani's mouth before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed at himself for asking having avoided the topic all night since he didn't want to upset her. He watched as she visibly stiffened at his words before taking a small breath. _'Crap…I just put on my shoes too,'_ she thought to herself before slowly removing her shoes while ignoring the way Kyoutani seemed to raise a visible brow at her.

"That's a little bit of a story. Let's um…go sit down again," she muttered quietly before placing her things on the ground once more and then making her way over to the couch. Jeez….she hadn't spoken about this in quite some time, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell him? She felt the couch shift lightly beside her signaling to her that he had sat beside her and she quickly began wracking her brain for where exactly she wanted to start this at. She eyed the bruises along her arms for a moment as if it would give her some kind of encouragement, but when she found none she softly closed her eyes. "You know….I've always liked sports, especially Volleyball?" Hana found herself speaking up as she recalled all the times she had run around as a child playing with her brother's friends. "My mother hated that though," she continued softly which answered his silent question on whether or not he was supposed to answer her previous question. "She named me Hana with the belief that I would grow up to be as delicate and beautiful as a flower, but then I….turned out to be this little wild child of a thing," Hana spoke up softly. The corners of her lips pulled slightly into something of a sad smile and she could feel tears form at the corners of her eyes. At this point, Kyoutani was wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. He wasn't like Oikawa where he knew how to comfort a girl when she was crying…should he even say anything to begin with? Should he tell her she did turn out as a beautiful as a flower? Who cared if she wasn't delicate? He sure didn't give a damn if she wasn't as delicate as one of the girls chasing Oikawa around. He preferred her the way she was, chasing after a volleyball before it touched the ground, jumping onto a hard floor to save her team without thinking about if it might hurt, smiling later about her bruises and showing them off to him or Yukari, really what kind of girl proudly went around showing off her bruises?

"Well, when middle school came I tried out to Volleyball and my mother supported me at first, but then the bruises started and a few kids got injured," Hana said still speaking in a soft voice, but now she was gently gripping to the hem of her shirt. "We got into a lot of fights and she never bothered coming to any of my games and then at my last game in the eighth grade she showed up. I was so happy to see her there that I ended up wanting to impress her more than anything. I made a stupid play and rammed into Yukari on the court…" Hana continued speaking before taking a small, shaky breath, but at this point it hardly seemed to matter since the girl was already in tears. "I don't know how it happened…I just remember the pain I felt, but compared to what happened to Yukari my pain was barely anything. Yukari dislocated her knee…" Hana said slowly while her right hand moved to gently touch her own knee. She didn't need to go into further detail on the injury since almost every athlete knew how serious an injury that could be and even with reconstructive surgery it wasn't always a guarantee that they could get back into doing what they loved. It was apparent even to him that Yukari wasn't one of the lucky few; otherwise, she'd have been playing on the girls' volleyball team with Hana and not managing the boys. "In the end, my mother told me that it could have been me and gave me a lecture on how I should quit. I promised not to play until Yukari could play again, but then she became the manager for the boys team and Oikawa and Iwaizumi and you…and just…just….thank you so much!" Hana spoke up a little bit louder than intended as she quickly brought her hands up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, but it did little since they kept coming back. "If it wasn't for you all…I probably never would have played again," she said slowly before chancing a glance over toward the blond that sat beside her. She gave him a small smile, but the look quickly changed to that of shock when she saw the boy close in on her and place a light kiss to her lips. She blinked a few times in pure surprise wondering why he would do something like that, but she didn't question it for too long. She slowly let her eyes close and gently returned the kiss taking note to the fact that she rather enjoyed the feeling.

 **Extra:**

 _'Oh shit. Oh fuck. She's crying…she's crying! What the fuck do I do? What would that shitty captain do? Should I call him!? He'd know what to do, right?!'_ Kyoutani thought as he watched the short haired brunette beside him begin spilling her story and tears out to him. God, why him?! He wasn't someone most girls opened up to and he definitely wasn't someone who knew how to handle this situation. He glanced toward his phone when she wasn't looking and seriously considered calling the trashcan to see if he could help, but that would probably upset her too, right? He slowly turned his attention back toward her, but quickly regretted it when he saw her smiling slightly at him. _'What the fuck?!'_ he thought to himself in something of a panic. Were all girls supposed to look that cute when they were crying?! Sure, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained, but something about that smile and her red cheeks just made him want to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything was alright. What no?! He couldn't be serious with that….he had never once felt the impulse to do anything like that; scratch that he had never felt this way with any girl in general. Shit….he could feel his cheeks heating up. He needed to get the fuck out of her before he did something stupid that would earn her hate for the rest of his life, but if he just left in a rush like that she'd probably end up hating him even more. Shit….he was screwed two ways to Sunday. And then her smile seemed to grow a little wider as she thanked him and he just knew that her thanks; despite her mentioning the other, was mainly for him. This girl was an idiot, but despite thinking that he couldn't stop himself from closing the distance between them and lightly kissing her. He swore she was going to push him away and probably beat the crap out of him, but once more he was reminded at how much of an idiot this girl was when she tentatively returned his kiss. Seriously, what the hell….he'd never thought he'd meet a girl like her.


	10. Possession

**Chapter X:** Possession

Hana slowly opened the door to her home while taking a small breath to try and calm herself. She focused mostly on the feel of Kyoutani's lips against her own or the way his hands had gently held her arms. That feeling was the only thing that kept her from breaking down when she saw her mother sitting on the living room sofa. Hana's older brother sat beside her and though he did seem a bit upset Hana had a feeling it was something completely different from what her mother was upset over.

"You ran off with some boy!?" her brother shouted at her.

"You're playing Volleyball again!?" her mother shouted at her. It would have been funny how completely in sync the two of them were with yelling at her if it hadn't been for the fact that she was well…being yelled at. She looked between the two of them wondering who she should answer first before her mother answered her question for her. "Eiji…sit down and let me handle this! I'll get to the boy in a second!" her mother shouted before pointing back toward the sofa. He sighed out in a bit of annoyance before taking his seat once more, but not before thinking about how his mother had her priorities wrong right now. "Answer my question, Hana," the older woman spoke as she looked down to her brown haired daughter whom softly nodded her head. "I won't accept that. Look at these bruises they're even worse from when you were in middle school! Do you really think a girl should be walking around with bruises like those? And what'll you do if you get injured like that friend of yours?" Hana's mother continued watching as her daughter glared slightly up toward her before quickly looking back down at her feet. Her mother couldn't help thinking about how it had been a while since her daughter gave her a look like that. Sure, the two of them had their fair share of arguments back when she was in middle school, but for the last year or so Hana had been completely complacent.

"I…" Hana started speaking, but paused when she saw her mother's face. It was contorted between anger, frustration, and worry. It was only natural, right? For a mother to be concerned about her daughter's well-being, but wasn't this too much? This was what Hana wanted more than anything…to play Volleyball and watch the expressions on her teammates faces change from worry to satisfaction when they saw her saving the ball. "I…want…," Hana spoke up again this time trying harder to finish her sentence while looking her mother in her eyes. She felt her courage slowly fading as she pictured the look of pain on Yukari's face when the girl's knee had practically snapped. Hana slowly averted her gaze and listened as her mother seemed to nod her head in satisfaction before continuing to rant. At one point she mentioned Hana going back to Hokkaido with her so she could keep a closer eye on her daughter. Hana faltered at the thought of that. Moving to Hokkaido with her mom? She'd never get to see the boys play Volleyball again. Never get to see Oikawa's amazing serves. Never get to see Iwaizumi beat the immature captain again. Never get to see if Yukari managed to get somewhere with the idiot vice-captain. She'd never get to see Kyoutani spike a ball at full force against a three man block like the simpleton she knew he was.

"I-I want to play Volleyball!" Hana shouted nearly at the top of her lungs as her hands gently clenched at her sides. She was sure everyone in the damn apartment complex had heard that one. Her mother jumped at her daughter's sudden outburst and her brother almost chocked on his spit in surprise. It was the middle of the night and here she was screaming about how she wanted to continue playing Volleyball. God…maybe she was a bigger idiot than anyone else on that team of hers. Hana's mother scoffed as if to dispel some of the awkwardness her daughter just caused.

"Alright, we'll talk more about that later then," her mother said backing down from the fight for now since the look in her daughter's eyes was nothing short of pure determination. It was like looking at her middle school child all over again. What exactly put that spark back into her daughter's eyes? For a moment, the boy who stood behind Hana earlier when she had ran off flashed through her mind. Wasn't he also wearing a Volleyball jacket? Could he have been the reason for her daughter's sudden interest in Volleyball again? "Who was that boy from earlier?" her mother finally asked watching as Hana lit up a bright red. Eiji leaned forward a bit in an attempt to better hear the answer to this question since that was something that interested him.

"K-Kyoutani-san? He's a wing spiker for the boys Volleyball team," Hana answered simply hoping that would be enough to quell her families curiosity, but of course it wasn't that simple.

"I figured that much when I saw the jersey he was wearing, but what I'm wondering about is if he's something more than…a friend?" her mother questioned while eyeing her daughters now bright red face. The kiss from earlier came to the forefront of her mind, but of course Hana couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that; after all, what exactly would she say? _'Oh, he's just a friend that I kissed, but I have no idea what he wants from me since we haven't talked about dating.'_ Yeah…that didn't seem like the smartest thing to say especially when she had a brother like Eiji.

"H-He's just a friend! I mean…I admire his play style and I admit I may like him a bit, but he's just a friend for now!" Hana spoke up quickly while trying desperately to hide her blushing face behind her hands.

"For now?" her mother questioned while raising a curious brow at the way her daughter was acting. _'Crap…it's going to be a long, long night…'_ Hana thought to herself once she saw the look her mother and brother were directing at her.

-Time Skip (Friday)

That fight had been about five days ago and though things for Hana could have been better at home at least she was no longer in danger of leaving Aobajousai with her mother. She smiled lightly as she took her seat in the stands. Today was Friday and it was the first game for the Inter-High; Apbajousai vs Oomisaki. Aobajousai was of course not only the fan favorite right now, but also the team that was more likely to win. She was a little upset that she couldn't be down there with the team, but she also understood that they could only have one manager down there at a time and Yukari had been their manager far longer than she had. A light smile spread across her lips as she watched the team's line up to bow to the opposite team.

"You're Kyoutani-san's girlfriend, aren't you?" a feminine voice pulled Hana from her thoughts and she quickly turned behind her to see one of Oikawa's fangirls sitting down; more specifically it was one of the girls that had approached her a couple of days ago.

"Um...uh…well you see…" Hana began trying to explain her current situation to the girl while her cheeks steadily grew brighter in color. She was thankful when the girl interrupted her to speak.

"Ah, no need to explain. You're not dating, but you like him, right?" the girl spoke up and watched as Hana franticly nodded her head before trying to cover her blush behind her hair. "Anyways, I wanted to apologize for the other day. The president talked to me about it and if she's not mad about you becoming a manager then I guess I shouldn't be either," the girl spoke up before giving something of a sheepish smile. The whistle blew to begin the start of the game and Hana quickly turned to look at the starting positions of the players. Oikawa was obviously going to be first to serve. She swore that man won every coin toss when it came to deciding who was first to serve. She shifted slightly in her seat and watched as the captain threw the ball high into the air. He took a running start before jumping high, his body curved slightly, and then the palm of his hand slammed into the colorful volleyball. The ball hit the opponents court and the opposing team could do little more than stand in utter awe of the sheer power behind that serve. Hana had a feeling this game wasn't going to go so well for the other team, but she wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way.

The sound of the whistle signified the end of the game (2:0 / 25-14, 25-12).

The other team toppled over in defeat, but Hana could hardly bring herself to care about that.

She hadn't ever doubted that the team would lose; however, she couldn't help finding herself extremely happy for their victory. She could still feel her heart pounding away in her chest as if the game was still going on and the teams were neck and neck. The grip she had on the railing increased and the smile on her lips quickly grew wider. The boys looked so happy as they jumped in excitement, gave each other fists bumps or slapped each other's backs, and she was sure the smile on their faces were even larger than her own. All she could repeat over and over again in her head was _'Good job, guys…you did great.'_ That line of thought repeated in her head until the boys lined up to thank the audience for their support. Her eyes locked with Kyoutani's for a second and before she could stop herself she found herself calling out to him.

"Kentaro-kun! Will you be my boyfriend?!" she questioned the delinquent teen loudly. She swore her voice echoed through the gym and she could feel more than just a few sets of eyes on her. She could hear the whispers behind her, but at this moment the only thing she could bring herself to care about was the boy staring back at her with eyes wide from surprise. He couldn't believe that she had just boldly asked something like that in front of hundreds of people…the team included. Kyoutani could feel the looks of his team mates on his form and the grin coming off of Oikawa was something he wanted to punch off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Do you enjoy embarrassing the shit out of your boyfriend?!" Kyoutani shouted back at her before stalking off to join the coach and Yukari at the bench. Oikawa raised a brow as he watched his team mate march by him before he tossed a curious gaze up toward Hana. The girl was smiling ear to ear and one of the girls from his fan-club was patting her back, but he couldn't tell if she was congratulating the girl or not. He certainly hoped she was especially since…

Kyoutani had just called himself her boyfriend.

It definitely hadn't been the most romantic way to answer her, but if she wanted something romantic from the Mad Dog than she had chosen the wrong man to call her boyfriend. Hana smiled down toward Oikawa before giving him a thumbs up which he happily returned.

"Good luck with taming him Hana-chan!" he called up to her and watched as she turned a bright red, but her blush quickly faded when she saw Iwaizumi closing in on him.

"Oi! Trashykawa! Get your ass over to the bench and help us pack up!" the darker hair male stated before grabbing the back collar of Oikawa's shirt. He half dragged the man behind him toward the benches with the rest of the team.

"Tooru-senpai! Thank you!" Hana called after him before raising a hand and waving toward him with the large smile still plastered on her face. He waved slightly back toward her before looking over toward his blond team mate.

"Hana-chan's so cute Mad Dog-chan. You wouldn't mind if I stole her, right?" Oikawa said teasingly toward his team mate, but said team mate hardly seemed to take it as a joke as he chucked his water bottle at the older males head. Iwaizumi didn't even try to stop the fight that came next.


	11. Property Of A Mad Dog

**Note:** Oh my gosh guys...this is the official last chapter for this fanfiction. I will be adding on one more, but that chapter is just a pure lemon and really doesn't progress the plot at all. If you've been keeping up with this story and are uncomfortable with Lemon then you can just skip the next chapter because really it's nothing. It's been fun writing this and I'm glad other people enjoyed it! Now, I'll just focus solely on my "Can You Fly, Little Crow?" and "Drive & Kick", but you might see a few one-shots appear from me once in a while. After I finish or come close to finishing one of those stories above I'll probably jump into an Iwaizumi story...or maybe do something with Diamond No Ace...I don't know yet lolz. Anyways, enjoy this final chapter everyone and thank you all again so, so much! You all seriously made me so super happy~!

 **Chapter XI:** Property of a Mad Dog

Hana's mom smiled somewhat as she grabbed her daughters cheeks and squished them together. "Don't make that face! I'll come and visit again next time with dad, alright?" she said before lightly pinching at her daughters cheeks. The two of them had spent a bit of time fighting and arguing and though she still wasn't pleased with Hana's decision she still loved her daughter very much.

"Eiji doesn't cook nearly as well as you," Hana spoke up pouting lightly as her mom pulled away and placed her things into the trunk of a cab. The older woman laughed softly at her daughters words.

"You know he's trying and besides if it really bothered you then you would have come back to dad and I a long time ago," she said while closing the trunk with a good slam. "You be a good girl for him now, alright?" she continued speaking as she moved once more to Hana, but this time she wrapped up the brunette in a light embrace.

"I'll try my best," Hana muttered under her breath before quickly returning the hug. She watched as her mother pulled away and opened the backseat to the cab.

"I love you, Hana," she said offering another smile before she finally ducked low to get into the car.

"I love you too, mom," Hana replied quickly before the sound of the car door closing reached her ears. She watched as her mother frantically waved out the window before she returned the gesture. Hana stayed outside until she couldn't see her mom's cab anymore. "So…now what do I do?" she asked herself as she moved back to her home. It was a Saturday and she had cut classes today to stay and say goodbye to her mother. _'I should invite Kyoutani over. We haven't reviewed any games on our next opponent yet…'_ Hana thought to herself as she closed the door to her apartment and began shuffling around in her pocket to locate her phone. She quickly looked up her boyfriend's number as she plopped down onto her sofa.

 _Hey, do you wanna come over after school? We still need to review the games on our next opponent._

She smiled at the message for a moment before quickly hitting the send button and then rolling over onto her back. Hana rested the phone on her stomach as she looked up toward the ceiling reminding herself that school still had a few more hours before it was let out. It was an early day for them today, but that didn't change the fact that she was still going to have a few hours to herself. The phone vibrated on her stomach and she jumped lightly having not been expecting such a quick reply from the boy.

 **Kyoutani**

 _Sure, where the hell are you at anyways?_

She frowned a bit at his message knowing that he was texting her in the middle of class she would know since she would have been there with him if she had bothered with school today.

 _It was my mom's last day here so I stayed home to say goodbye. Shouldn't you be focusing on the lesson?_

She grinned a bit at her response about to set her phone down once more, but his response had come almost instantly this time and all she could do was raise a brow before opening his message once more. She laughed a bit at the two simple words on her phone's screen.

 **Kyoutani**

 _Fuck you._

 _'I shouldn't, I really shouldn't…'_ she thought to herself as she hit the reply button on her phone. A wicked smile spread across her lips as she thought about teasing the poor boy just a bit. She knew that she shouldn't, but in all honesty she really couldn't resist the temptation either.

 _Sure, but you'll have to ask nicer than that._

She laughed at her response before hitting the send button and then placing her phone on the coffee table this time. Hana silently blamed Yukari for being a bad influence on herself. "Ah, I should really get some cleaning done today," she said to herself before getting up from her seat, but before she could even make it that far she heard her phone vibrate once more. She bent down slightly too quickly swipe it up expecting Kyoutani to have messaged her back, but instead found a text from her brother. He was apparently going to go out drinking with the guys after work tonight. Hana puffed her cheeks up in a bit of annoyance at the thought of her brother coming home drunk. The last time he had done that he clung to her for hours stating that she wasn't allowed to marry anyone, but him when she got older. She definitely didn't want another repeat of that night so she quickly made a mental note to be asleep before he got home. She quickly gave him a simple reply to let him know that she had gotten the message. "Alright, now I'll get some cleaning done," she stated happily before throwing her phone onto the coach this time. She left it there forgotten for the next few hours as she ran around her house trying to get some cooking and cleaning done. She made a mental note to put some food aside for Kyoutani's father since she doubted the man was eating as healthy as he should.

Hana blinked a few times in surprise when she heard a sudden pounding on her door wondering if her brother had forgotten to tell her to expect someone today. She turned to eye the clock on the stove, but her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the time. She hadn't realized how many hours had gone by since she had started her cleaning and cooking spree which meant the person at the door was probably Kyoutani. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled when another set of knocks banged against her door as she moved from the kitchen to the front door. "Jeez, you're going to break down my door you know," she spoke up while opening the door. She eyed the blond haired spiker for a moment, hands in his pockets, look of annoyance on his face, and were his cheeks a bit pink? It finally clicked in her head that this was the first time the two of them were going to be alone since she had boldly asked him to be her boyfriend. It had been even longer than that since they had last kissed. She felt the heat of her blush slowly find settlement on her cheeks as she stepped aside to let him in. "The videos for the next team your playing are in my room if you wanna get it set up. I'm about done frying the Hamima Chicken," she spoke up grinning slightly toward him despite her pink cheeks as she moved back into the kitchen. She almost, _almost_ missed the way his eyes seemed to light up at her words. _'The way to man's heart really is through his stomach,'_ she thought to herself laughing slightly as she carefully pulled out a one of the chicken patties from the pot of oil. She watched from the corner of her eyes as the male made his way further into her home before the sound of her bedroom door opening up reached her ears. This time she had made sure to clean her room so there was no fear of him accidently finding one of her undergarments laying around.

By the time she had finished frying the food and was walking into her room Kyoutani was already seated at her table and watching the start of the game. She puffed her cheeks out lightly in a bit of annoyance at the fact that he had started without her, but she said nothing as she placed the plate onto the table and took a seat beside him. "Did I miss anything important?" she asked as her eyes moved to check the score between the two teams. One of them had already scored twice and that left her wondering if she had actually been in the kitchen longer than she had thought.

"Not much, just basic spikes the losing teams receives are weak," he muttered under his breath after having finished swallowing a bite. Hana nodded her head softly as she reached over and grabbed a small piece of chicken for herself before blowing lightly at it and then taking a careful bite. She was rather surprised it had turned out alright since it was her first time making it, but then again she had asked her mom for quite a bit of help before she had left.

"Not bad, not bad," she said slowly before taking another bite, but never once did she remove her eyes from the television. She could feel how awkward the air was between them and it really tugged at her nerves in a way that made her fearful of looking at him. It could also have just been her since every time she blinked she could see the kiss they shared almost a week ago in perfect detail. It was like the scene had been painted on the back of her eyelids and nothing she did washed it away.

"It's good," he spoke up pulling her attention away from the television. She glanced at him for a moment before sighing softly and putting her piece of chicken back down on the plate for a moment. She took a small, tentative breath before she slowly scooted a bit closer to the male beside her.

"Hey, Kentaro-kun," she said softly as she raised a hand to gently grip his chin and turn his attention toward her. She smiled softly before gently rubbing the pad of her thumb over the corner of his lips wiping away a few crumbs that had taken up residence there. He quickly froze up under her touch, but kept an intense gaze on her as he wondered what exactly she was doing. He tried hard not to look at her lips, but he quickly failed at that task when he noticed her slowly closing the distance between the two of them. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" she spoke in a gentle tone, but hardly gave him a chance to answer her as she quickly closed the gap between them.

Hana gently pressed her lips again his before gently moving her arms to wrap around his neck. She was gentle and sweet and oh so innocent with the kiss…he had every intention of changing that. He quickly wiped his hands on the slacks of his uniform before wrapping her up in his arms pulling her gently into his lap. Hana made no move to protest the sudden change in her position and instead easily pressed her chest into his as her fingers lightly played at the nape of his neck. A small moan escaped her lips though when she felt his warm tongue move along her lower lip in a slow and almost teasing manner. She had never pegged him as being something of a tease, but then again she supposed he could have just been going slowly for her sake. She felt light headed and hot; however, that was probably from the flush in her cheeks since she couldn't seem to get that under control at all. Hana slowly parted her lips for him and almost died right there when she felt his tongue poke and prod at the inside of her mouth. She felt his arms tighten slightly around her as she slowly began to return the kiss running her tongue along his own and releasing a quiet moan into his mouth at the feel. At the feeling of his hand slipping under her shirt though she quickly pulled back in surprise giving her boyfriend something of a panicked look. He was as red as she felt and his eyes were slightly narrowed as if annoyed at her sudden movement which wouldn't be much of a surprise to her. What did surprise her though was the emotion she couldn't quite place hidden in those light brown hues…was that lust? It was a look that she wasn't familiar with, but it definitely wasn't one that she minded either. It looked hungry and possessive and damn it all if she didn't find it attractive.

"Let me fuck you…please…?" Kyoutani spoke up and Hana's eyes quickly shot as wide as they could open at his sudden question. Not only was the question something she hadn't expected to hear at all, but the fact that the 'please' he had added at the end seemed like an afterthought was just so out of place.

"Huh? What? Now?" she stupidly asked and momentarily wondered if she had actually spoken clear Japanese there.

"I asked nicer this fucking time, right?" he spoke up and Hana was suddenly reminded of the text she had sent earlier. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat after that. Oh gosh, he really was a simpleton, but she supposed that was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place; after all, she knew damn well that some genius wouldn't spike a ball with all his force against three blockers.

"I love you, Kentaro-kun," she spoke up between laughs and now it was her boyfriend's turn to sit there in a bit of shock at her words.


	12. I ship it!

**Note:** It's done! The lemon is done! To those of you not comfortable with Lemons do not read this! Literally, this whole chapter is pretty much just a lemon. Thank you all for keeping up with my story and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. It was really awkward writing it and proof reading it, but I hope it's alright...god, this is my first time publishing a lemon Q.Q

 **Chapter XII** : I ship it!

Hana looked at her boyfriend a bit timidly, her laughing finally stopped, and she could see his serious expression despite the tint of pink on his cheeks. She felt her own cheeks heating up once more… _'Oh gosh…am I seriously ready for this?'_ she questioned herself as Kyoutani remained silent waiting for a proper response from her. She swallowed a bit of saliva that had formed at the back of her throat before she slowly shifted their position by gently placing a leg on either side of him to straddle him. She blushed a brighter red color when she heard a quiet grunt of approval from the male.

"Okay Kentaro, you win…" she spoke softly as her hands found perch on the back of his neck again playing with the little bit of blond hair her fingertips could touch. She smiled at the look of surprise that had momentarily crossed her face, but it quickly disappeared and she was pretty sure she heard him…growl? She slowly leaned forward and once more pressed her lips against him, but unlike last time she took a little more initiative and gently sucked in his lower lip before nibbling slightly at it. His arms wrapped around her once more and he pulled her closer into him pressing her chest against his own. Hana couldn't help thinking about how fast everything was moving as his hands slid up under her shirt once more. She could feel his calloused fingers move against the flesh of her back igniting every spot they touched. The more he touched the more she felt proud of herself for going through with this and even if their relationship didn't last forever she doubted she'd ever regret doing this with him and giving him this gift. No, she'd never regret letting him be her first.

He slowly moved his hands away from her backside before gripping somewhat tightly to her hips, but she ignored the rough treatment in favor of gasping his name as he forced her to grind her hips into his own. This time she felt the bulge in his pants with far more purpose than she had before. She tried to form some kind of coherent thought, but at the moment her mind was more or less reduced to nothing more than mush. At this point she wasn't sure if what she was doing was right or wrong, but she silently thanked Kyoutani and his instincts as he fully took charge. Once more he forced her to press her hips against his own and she bit back a moan that threatened to escape her lips as his bulge ran against her clothed sex once more.

"Don't fucking hold it back," he spoke up catching her gaze with his own and had she not known better she would have thought he was going to bite her and not in a pleasurable kind of way. _'God…he looks as intense as he does on the court…'_ she thought to herself before she timidly nodded her head in response. She buried her head into the crook of his neck to hide the blush on her cheeks as she felt one of his hands move from her hips upwards until it was roughly pressed against her breasts. She gently bit down into his neck when she felt the pad of his thumb move across her clothed covered nipple. She felt her nipple pert beneath her bra when he repeated the motion with the pad of his thumb once more. She bit down on him a bit harder as her hips moved against his once more; this time without his help and with more purpose than before. The groaning sound she was rewarded with sparked her courage to repeat the motion once more, but this time instead of making the same sound again he quickly moved one of his hands down her body and slid it beneath her ass while the ass went behind him to use the bed to help him lift the two of them up. She made a small sound of surprise before quickly wrapping her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her onto the bed and hovered above her for a moment before capturing her lips with his own once more. She slowly untangled her legs from around him, but she still kept her knees bent and let him rest above her between her legs. She tightly closed her eyes as she mentally pep talked herself while sliding her hands beneath his shirt. Her fingertips gently ran along the muscles she found there and her mental pep talk quickly took a perverse turn as she marveled at the feel of them. She continued to let her hands explore further up until her index finger gently grazed one of his nipples and she heard him give a quiet hiss of pleasure against her neck. She repeated the motion once more expecting to hear the same sound again, but instead he pulled away from her sitting up on his knees and looking down at her with something of a smirk. "You trying to drive me fucking crazy?" he asked as his hands pressed into her hips and slowly pushed her shirt upward.

"…M-Maybe…" she said quietly trying to play a bit coy with him as she shuddered under his heated touch before slowly lifting herself up slightly from the bed and letting him remove her shirt from her form. She resisted the urge to cover herself up from his gaze since she knew if she did he'd damn well say something to her. "S-Sorry I didn't wear something sexier. I didn't think-," she started to speak, but was interrupted when she felt his hands gently roll her nipples between the pad of his thumb and index finger. She released a breathy moan as her hips moved upward to grind against his bulge.

"You look so fucking hot like this," he said while repeating the motion with his fingers once more and groaning slightly when she grinded her hips into his again. She had to admit this was probably one of the few times she was glad he had such a mouth on him. She slowly moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and gently tugged it upward as if trying to tell him to take it off without having to voice her want. She smiled softly when he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward over his head before discarding it on the floor with her own shirt. She slowly moved her gaze along his chest before quickly gathering her courage and forcing herself to sit up for a moment. She pressed her lips gently to his abdomen before trailing soft kisses upward stopping momentarily to run her tongue over his right nipple and then fall quickly back into the bed with a bright blush on her face. She had barely heard the breathy moan that had escaped his lips. She couldn't let him do this all on his own especially since she wanted him to feel just as good as her.

"K-Kentaro…um…I'm um…really happy I met you," she spoke up softly while trying to keep her gaze locked with his own. She watched as his intense gaze widened in a bit of surprise at her words before softening slightly.

"You're seriously trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?" he replied before smashing his lips against her once more. He quickly invaded her mouth running his tongue against her own smirking ever so slightly as she did her best to keep up with him. He was more than pleased with the little sounds she was making especially since he had never done anything quite like this before and was moving on pure instinct rather than anything close to experience or skill. It wasn't as if girls usually let him this close since most of them took one look at him and immediately threw him into the category of some scary delinquent. As much as he said it didn't bother him or he didn't care he actually really did want to find some girl that was willing to look passed his outer appearance; of course, he never thought she'd come wandering into his life the moment he decided to come back to the volleyball team. Shit…that meant it was thanks to Trashykawa that the two of them meant since he was the one who invited him back in the first place. He slowly pulled back from the kiss while giving her something of a smirk before slipping a finger beneath the bow at the center of her bra. "Take it off," he ordered trying not to laugh at the surprised expression she made before she frantically nodded her head with bright red cheeks. She slowly sat herself up onto one of her elbows before reaching her free hand behind her and quickly unhooked the bra before she fell back into her bed. She gently bit into her lips in a somewhat nervous manner before slowly pushing her straps down and removing her bra completely. She discarded it with the rest of their clothes and resisted the urge to cover herself up even with the cool of her room nipping at the exposed flesh.

"S-Stop staring…it's embarrassing," Hana muttered under her breath, but took in a sharp breath when he gave something of a wicked grin before lowering his head somewhat and gently ran his tongue over one of her pert nipples. He relished in the way she shuddered below him and bravely ran one hand down his chest before stopping and timidly grazing his bulge. When she felt him pause in his actions she grinned a bit and this time gently stroked him through his clothing with a little more purpose her grin turning into something of a smile when she hear him moan against her chest. "This seems…painful. Wanna take it off?" she spoke up trying to make sure her voice didn't waver and brightly smiled when she once more rubbed the palm of her hand against his bulge listening to the sound of his moan once more. She could definitely enjoy hearing that more often.

"You too then," he muttered under his breath as he finally pulled away from her chest and tugged at the drawstrings on her pajama shorts. He watched with a bit of interest as she took a small breath and nodded her head in agreement. This was seriously happening. She couldn't help think that over and over again as she watched her boyfriend pull away and undo the button and pull down the zipper. She felt her heartbeat speed up to the point where she was pretty sure it was going to explode out of her chest. Hana gently bit down onto her lower lip as she slowly pushed her shorts down lifting her waist slightly so that it didn't get stuck between herself and the bed.

"I-I-I've never done this!" she almost shouted out as he climbed back over her, hovering above her and supporting his weight on his hands and knees. He almost laughed at the frantic look on her face, but thankfully he resisted and pushed back to stand on his knees.

"You think I fucking have?" he questioned as he trailed a hand from her chest to the edge of her panties before daring to go lower and gently press his fingers against the wet cloth. He grinned slightly when he noticed her squirm under his touch and light up a bright shade of red. She tried to hide her blush by looking away, but she did nothing to stop him even as he repeated the motion once more; however, he was thrown for a loop by the next thing that came from her lips.

"Fuck, Kentaro…" she muttered under her breath before she even realized what she was saying. She had a hand brought up to her mouth and she was biting down on the knuckle of her index finger in an attempt to keep herself quiet. He frowned lightly before moving his hand away from her clothed womanhood and quickly grabbed both her wrists. He pinned her to the bed and hovered above her face while still sporting the same little frown.

"Didn't I tell you not to fucking hold it back," he spoke up, but quickly found himself moaning when Hana brought her hips upward and rolled them against his own. He was quickly learning that she could really be something of a fucking tease when she wanted to be. He slowly lowered himself to her once more pressing a kiss to her lips as he removed one of his hands from her wrist and slowly slid it into her cotton panties. He felt her stiffen from his touch for a second, but her body quickly relaxed the moment he slid a finger into her wet core. A moan slipped through her lips and her hands quickly gripped at her sheets at the foreign feeling. It felt amazing, strange, and a little bit painful all at the same time, but she was sure the painful and strange part came with the fact that it was still her first time. "Holy shit…you're wet," he muttered under his breath before slowly removing his finger only to push it forward once more and listen to another blissful moan escape her lips.

"D-Don't say things like that…." Hana said as her grip on the sheets steadily increased and her cheeks flushed pink, but she wasn't sure if that was from what he was doing or what he had said. He ignored what she said and quickly increased his pace before slipping one more finger into her. She hissed lightly in a bit of pain at the feeling before releasing another pleasurable moan from her lips. She was more than a little torn between telling him to go faster and telling him to just pull back all together, but whenever she even tried to form some semblance of a sentence a moan was taking its place. "K-Kentaro…" she moaned out his name as she looked up toward him with eyes glazed over in a lust for him. And there went the last bit of his self-control.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath as he pulled away from her, but not before giving her panties a final tug and telling her to remove them. She inhaled a sharp breath as she watched him move to take care of his boxers. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears as she watched him for a second before finally turning her attention away and instead focusing on removing her panties. Oh god, to say that she was afraid was an understatement. She knew it was going to hurt and though she thought she was mentally prepared for this she couldn't help, but mentally panic as he once more took his place between her knees.

"Y-You're going to be…gentle, right…Kentaro?" she spoke up in something of a broken sentence as she caught his gaze. He was currently working on opening what she assumed was a condom and though she was curious about where the hell he had gotten it she decided not to question him on it yet.

"I've been good so far, right?" he asked and watched as she nodded her head slowly as he worked on sliding the condom over his member. Hana finally peaked down for a second curious about what exactly she'd be taking in, but almost instantly regretted it. Was that actually going to fit? She wasn't sure if he was someone considered large having not been a girl who looked into this kind of thing and maybe it could be chalked off to her inexperience, but right now she couldn't help panicking at his size. "Enjoy it while it lasts. I don't think I'll be able to be fucking gentle the next time," he said focusing his intense gaze on her once more and quickly pulling her attention away from his cock and to his face. She nervously bit her lip for a moment before offering what she hoped was something of a smile. It was nice to know he had been holding himself back the whole time for her sake. She had thought he was at first since gentle was never something she had pegged him for, but to actually hear him say it was rather refreshing. She soon pulled her gaze away from him and gently closed her eyes before reaching up an arm to rest over them hiding that area from his view.

"Okay…I'm ready," she spoke softly missing the way the male nodded his head before gently pushing her knees a bit further apart. He positioned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing forward watching her face the whole time. He saw it contort in a bit of pain and the hand that covered her eyes quickly fisted itself as her other hand gripped tightly into the sheets. She was biting so hard onto her lower lip he was pretty sure she was going to draw blood. He could tell that it really hurt her, but damn it he couldn't help himself from thinking how good it felt to him. She was warm and tight and it was taking every ounce of what little willpower he had not to slam into her. He continued pushing forward for a moment before he felt himself come to a barrier. He gritted his teeth for a second before leaning forward to gently press his lips to her own. That was the only warning he gave before finally pushing his way through until he was fully within her. Hana felt the tears spill from her eyes at the pain and she was positive her knuckles were white. She tried hard to not make a sound since she didn't want to worry him, but she was pretty sure she still whimpered in pain at the intrusion. He did his best to remain completely still only moving slightly when he shifted his weight onto one hand so he could use his free one to gently wipe away the few tears that made it passed her arm. A few more moments went by before she removed her arm from her eyes revealing the slight redness to them. "You can move now," she spoke up before rolling her hips against his own as if to prove her words to him. A small moan escaped her lips at the feelings, but the sound was overpowered by the sound of Kyoutani's own moan. He gave something of a grin before lowering himself slightly to plant a kiss on her lips, resting his weight on one arm and using his free hand to roughly pull and pinch at her nipples. He wasted no time in pulling out of her before quickly forcing himself back in and listening the sound of her near screams as he hid his own by biting and sucking at the pulse of her neck.

"K-Kentaro!" she called out trying to keep the sound of her voice a bit lower than a scream, but she highly doubted she had succeeded at that. She really hoped the neighbors weren't going to stop by and complain later because that would have been embarrassing as all hell. He bit down once more onto the same spot on her neck before grunting slightly at the feel of her raising her legs around his waist. She slowly raised one hand to run through his hair and then used the other to graze at his nipple, but almost quickly regretted that action when she felt him bite down on the same spot once more with a bit more force. She was pretty sure he probably broke skin there and she was going to have to clean that up later. The worst part was probably the lame joke she thought up after she had bit back her rather lewd sounding scream. The Mad Dog really does have quite the bite on him. And then is happened, he found a particular spot inside of her that had her seeing white and she was pretty sure she said something along the lines of 'Fuck, Kentaro, right there', but at the same time she might not have been even speaking Japanese since the feeling of a knot tightening in her lower abdomen was becoming far too hard to ignore. Either way, he adjusted his position somewhat so that he could constantly slam into that same spot; however, she was unsure if he knew to hit that spot because of what she said or if it was from the sounds and faces she was making.

"Cum for me," he spoke up giving something of a wild grin when he saw her frantically nod her head before hiding her face in the crook of his neck and racking her fingernails down his back. He took the opportunity to nibble and lick at her ear, but his motions stopped when he felt her tighten around him and loudly moan his name as if trying to declare to anyone in ear shot that it was indeed he who was fucking the shit out of her. His own release quickly followed her own and he almost collapsed onto her as she panted heavily trying to get her breathing under control. He made sure to keep most of his weight onto his elbows waiting for a moment before he finally pulled away from her and carefully removed himself from her core.

"I love you too," he muttered under his breath as he tied the top of the condom and exited her room to which she assumed was to flush the thing down the toilet. She grinned slightly before reaching over to grab her phone and check the time only to find that she had missed a message from Yukari. She laughed hard at the message her friend sent her.

 _Do you know how awkward it was to give him a condom?! You better start buying your own from now on!_


End file.
